


Mortality [Updates weekly]

by ChemicalVelocity (OutOfMyVulcanMind)



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Gen, Underage use of tobacco and alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfMyVulcanMind/pseuds/ChemicalVelocity
Summary: Jacey and her brother Jason were raised by their drug abusing mother and criminal father until the age of eight. Their father was imprisoned and their mother overdosed, causing her own death.The twins then ran away, finding themselves homeless and on the run constantly in the dark streets of Crime Alley in Gotham. They stole and conned their way through life for two years, pawning things off for money. One night they spotted the car of Batman himself. The vigilante was nowhere in sight, so they tried to steal the tires from it. The twins were caught in the process, forcibly explaining that they had no home and no parents.The Bat saw something, a fighting spark, but also a potentially dangerous criminal future in them and took them in. Bruce Wayne saw to it that the Todds were placed in a school for troubled youths which turned out to be Ma Gunn's School for Crime.Jason and Jacey earned the Robin mantle a short while later by helping Batman apprehend the gang of thieves. However, they did not wear the Robin costume until they underwent six months of intense training. From there Jason and Jacey took turns being Robin each night for four years.And that, is where their story begins...





	1. A Death in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to a new story I shouldn't be starting, considering I should only work on one at a time. But I decided that I really wanted to write some DC so here we go,
> 
> This fic is based in 2016, yet follows the 1988 storyline, for the most part. I also mixed in some of the Crisis and New 52 storylines.
> 
> The universe i'm writing this in is the Arrowverse, because of all the DC platforms I know the most about that one. Expect cameos from all the shows!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Name:** Jacelyn(Jacey) Petra Todd - Robin

 **Age:** 16

 **Height:** 5'10"

 **Birthday:** August 16th, 2000

 **Abilities:** Highly skilled acrobat/gymnast, weapons training, 15 different martial arts styles

 **Relatives:** Jason Todd (Twin Brother), Bruce Wayne (Adoptive Father), Dick Grayson (Adoptive Brother), Alfred Pennyworth (Butler)

 **Appearance:** Tall, Lithe, Dyed Black hair, natural Copper hair.

 **Personality:** Strong-willed and brash, cunning and extremely intelligent.

**\--------------------------------**

**_September 26th, 2010, 10:48 PM_ **

_Jacey dropped the wrench and put her arm out to crowd Jason against the wall, backing up as well as the hulking figure approached them._

_"I might need those to get back home." His voice, although quiet, boomed and resonated in the fearful young girl's chest._

_"I-I... Uh... We're not gonna apologize, we need the money to live." Jason snapped from behind her. Jacey nodded._

_"And how did you expect to just get four tires around without any suspicion?"_

_The twins exchanged a glance and cast their gazes to the wet pavement._

_"Come with me, I'll take you two home."_

_"We don't have one." Jacey muttered. Batman sighed and checked some sort of device._

_"Then get in the car, I'll take you to a shelter."_

_"What?!"_

_"No!"_

_"Those places are terrible!" The twins alternated in their speech._

_"You'll only be there for tonight, I promise." He rumbled._

_The twins glared at him with their scary-identical teal eyes. "Fine." They spoke in unison._

******

_Jacey and Jason curled up against each other in the corner of the orphanage on the pile of blankets the bitchy old lady threw at them, shivering._

_By morning they woke to their names being yelled from downstairs._

_The twins stumbled sorely down the creaky old stairs, blinking profusely._

_"Hello, Jason, Jacey." A deep voice greeted them._

_"Kids, this is Mr. Bruce Wayne. He's here to adopt you, and since you just got here we don't even need to file that much paperwork. Just the adoption and release forms." The lady smiled, clearly only being nice because a client was there._

******

**_March 4th, 2011, 4:26 PM_ **

_"Quick! You have to be quick with those handsprings! You have an acrobatic body, use your aerodynamic shape to dodge large, bulky fighters like B and Jay." Dick instructed as he lazily clotheslined Jacey with the inside of his arm, checking his nails on his free hand anoyyingly. She yelped and flailed, falling to the ground._

_"Dick, I got it," She grunted, stumbling back to her feet. Jason and Bruce stopped to watch, as Dick came at her again. He rolled steady with the punches and kicked a roundhouse her way, all of which Jacey flipped around and managed to kick Dick in the back, knocking him over._

_"Yes!" Jason cheered and jumped on his sister. They both landed on Dick, who grunted, laughing._

_"Guys, please. Get off. I can't breathe." He wheezed._

******

**_February 17th, 2016, 12:35 PM_ **

_"Jace, I have to. What if she's really still alive and waiting for us there?" Jason whispered, pulling on his uniform and zipping his cape on to the neckline._

_"I can't let you do this Jay. It's so obviously a trick, by Joker, or Harley, someone like that. Please don't go. Our mother is dead." She argued, snatching his grapple and domino out of his reach. Jason's face went flat deadpan as he held out his hand._

_"I have to check." He mumbled, taking his stuff from her. Jacey sighed._

_"I swear I will kill you if you don't come back alive." Jacey snapped and threw her arms around his neck. "Come back to me, Idiot."_

_Jason buried his face in her neck. "Okay, I promise."_

******

**_February 17th, 2016, 9:38 PM_ **

**_~Jacey~_ **

Jacey sped ahead of Bruce on her motorcycle, desperate to get to her brother in the approaching building. She shot up the hill and dismounted the bike as soon as possible.

The raven haired teen took down the three guard thugs, throwing them down the hill before she risked re-injuring her newly healed leg as she kicked the door down, wanting to cry at the sight she was met with.

Beeping could be heard and the shout of "Robin, No!" from Bruce was barely heard as the bomb detonated

"Jay-!" Was all she managed to get out, and the blast threw her out into the cold snow, freezing her thinly covered legs. She lied there shocked and dazed.

She felt Bruce run past her and start digging through the rubble. Struggling to stand, she limped over to help, throwing things aside before she uncovered the petrified, burned face of her brother in the middle of calling her name staring back at her. That's when she lost it. Tears poured down her own burnt face and her body wracked with sobs as she pulled away the cinderblock holding his body down.

"You promised." Jacey hugged his broken figure tightly to her and Bruce moved to support her unstable stance

"Jace, let's go home. We can't stay here in the cold."

Jacey was far gone from the ability to communicate. She didn't stop sobbing. Bruce picked up Jason's body from her arms, much to her protest. She stood numbly and followed him back to the Batmobile, picking up her bike and walking it around the back where Bruce took it to put it back inside. **(Okay so this batmobile may or may not be the tumbler...)** Jacey climbed into the front, trying so hard not to look in the back seat.

Bruce shut the back hatch and sat down in the driver's seat, turning around and heading back to the city.

"I'm sorry Bruce."

"What?"

"If I hadn't of been dumb and hurt myself the other night, then Jay wouldn't have got that message and went out alone tonight."

"Jacey, it's not your fault. None of this is. I promise, none of the blame here is on you."

Jacey didn't respond after that, she just tucked her knees under her chin and stared blankly out the window.

*****

Alfred was waiting anxiously at the computer when the roar of the Batmobile echoed through the cave tunnel.

Bruce walked in solemnly, the 16 year old's body in his arms, his sister dragging her feet behind him, still crying. Jacey said nothing and trudged up the stairs to Jason's room, unzipping and tearing off her ripped and charred uniform before collapsing into her brother's bed. It still smelled like him, which only made her cry more.

*******

**_~Dick~_ **

Dick was just peeling off his suit as the phone rang. He hopped over to it, almost tripping on the tight uniform wrapped around his legs and picked up.

"Hello?" He spoke and leaned against the wall.

"Master Richard," Alfred's voice, uncharacteristically devastated rang through the line. "Master Jason is dead." He sobbed. Dick swallowed and felt his heart plunge into his stomach.

"Wha-How?" Dick asked frantically.

"The Joker, sir. He captured him. Mistress Jacey and Master Bruce were minutes too late to save him."

"I-I'll be in Gotham by noon tomorrow." Dick said, his voice cracking before bidding Alfred goodnight and hanging up. He had to take a minute to process the information.

Throat tight, Dick reeled back and pitched the phone at the wall with a cry of despair. He then kicked off the rest of his suit and stormed into his bedroom. Collapsing on the bed, Dick put his face in his hands and started to cry. His thoughts ran at a mile a minute.

_'I can't believe it. Jay's gone. Dead. How? He seemed immortal. Oh god, is Jacey okay?'_

Dick took a deep breath and curled up under his sheets, willing sleep to come so he could get home to Gotham faster.

Alas, It was gonna be a long night.


	2. Do As Romans Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I have returned, enjoy some sibling bonding!

**_February 18th, 2016, 11:10 AM_ **   
**_~Jacey~_ **

Jacey didn't make it out of bed the next day, despite Alfred's calls for breakfast, lunch and dinner, with the promise that he would make whatever she wanted, and Bruce's offer to spar or watch a movie with him.

The same thing happened the next day. She hadn't eaten, or drank any water. She barely moved until Bruce came in with a large bottle of water and some toast.

"You need fuel." He said and sat at the edge of the bed, handing her one of Jason's shirts off the floor. Jacey pulled it on, accepting the bottle and plate.

"Fuel for what? Rolling over every few hours and crying some more?" Jacey's voice was shot as she chugged almost half of the water in one go and took a bite of the toast.

"Be thankful i'm not making you shower yet. You have to come out eventually, Dick's coming over."

"Oh joy."

"And I need you on patrol, you know that busting heads will make you feel better."

"Can I like, not think about the job that killed my brother for a few days please?"

"Oh, yes, i'm sorry."

Jacey put the empty plate down and leaned on Bruce. "Why did you take us in? What was so special about two street rats that interested you?"

"I saw something in you two. Power, strength, potential. A fighting spark. I also saw a dangerous future in crime for you. Naturally I didn't put your skill to waste." Bruce admitted.

Jacey nodded in understanding. "Good call. We'd likely be in jail by now."

"Can you try to go do something around the manor? Go take a shower, play some video games, do some exercise on the rings, on the rock wall. Brooding in Jason's bed won't help you get over him. Believe me. Alfred blocked off my parents' room so I wouldn't go in and mope."

Jacey conceived. "Okay. When's Dick gonna get here?"

"Around 12. Meet me in the gym and we'll spar a bit. You'll feel better I promise." Bruce said and left her to get dressed.

Jacey headed to Jason's bathroom and started the shower, using all of his stuff and then his sparring clothes, a muscle shirt and sweatpants. She tied the loose bottom, heading down the stairs and around the corner to the gym. Bruce was waiting on the mats, doing something on his phone. Probably checking WayneTech emails.

Bruce set down his phone just as she flung herself at him. He hit the ground with a grunt, rolling backwards and meeting her kick by grabbing her ankle and pulling, causing Jacey to fall and get the wind knocked out of her.

She wheezed as she stood and threw a fake left hook before darting to the right and catching Bruce in the cheek.

Jacey felt her rage begin to channel. She didn't want to hurt Bruce, but she knew he wouldn't blame her for doing so. Hitting and dodging continued for a long time until Bruce grew weary. He may have been in peak physical condition, but Jacey was being fuelled by anger, sadness and adrenaline. There was no wearing her out until she hurt Bruce, or crashed. The door opened behind them, but they weren't paying attention.

Bruce let one messy punch slip and Jacey grabbed his fist and bent it the wrong way, jumping and wrapping her legs around his neck, using leverage to take him down.

*Clears throat* Behold Jace's favourite move, the hurricanarana

They got up, and Jacey threw another fake uppercut before diving through his legs, throwing her own legs out as she slid through to trip him, doing something she and Dick saw in a video game and tried to make happen a few years ago but never worked, resembling a breakdancing move, she swung her legs forward, first placing her right arm behind her approaching right leg, and then her left arm behind her left leg, she used the rest of the leverage to flip her body backwards legs first, landing on Bruce's back in a straddling position.

She let him up, and there was clapping from a few feet away.

"You finally pulled it off! I'm so proud Little Wing." None other than Dick Grayson was standing there, blue eyes just lighter than her and her brother's own were red and puffy from what was clearly crying and lack of sleep. Jacey threw herself at him for a hug, breaking down again.

"I'm so sorry Jace." Dick mumbled into her hair. Bruce left silently to leave them be.

"He thought he was doing the right thing. I can't blame him." Jacey sniffled.

"He's still an idiot. Have you patrolled since?"

Jacey shook her head. "I've been holed up in Jaybird's room for two days."

"I would've been too. Is B still gonna let you go out?"

"Seems like it. He offered last night." Jacey shrugged.

"Well if you ever need a break from Gotham, team Nightwing needs a sidekick." He suggested and brushed his hand through her wet hair.

"Really?" She looked up at him.

Dick nodded. "Now let's get out of here and go play some video games."

**_***_ **

**_~Bruce~_ **

**A/N: I feel like in too many storylines B is an awesome dad, but just not awesome enough, so i'm incorporating more love into here, so that the Robins aren't just his Wards, they're his kiddies. (A.K.A. I'm writing about a Bruce Wayne who has stopped running from expressing his feelings) :)**

Bruce walked through the screening room later to find his kids sprawled over top of each other on the couch, snoring loudly. He smiled and shut off the TV, which showed a game over screen.

Snapping a picture for Alfred's photo album, he made his way back down to the cave to continue planning his route for the night, thanking Alfred as his Butler handed him his dinner on a tray on the way down.

Bruce set the tray down on the bat computer's desk and sighed, leaning on the console and putting his face in his hands. He couldn't eat, or sleep. It was a miracle that he had gotten Jacey to do both.

He then allowed himself to do something he hadn't done since he was a child. He cried, and didn't stop for a solid hour. He couldn't imagine what his daughter was going through. This was hard enough on him, but it could be killing her. He suddenly remembered the soreness of his body from their spar earlier.

Jacey was stronger than Jason in quite a few ways, mostly physical, although that evened out as Jason grew into his teenage body. The only problem was her temper. She was much angrier and even more opinionated than her Brother, who was prone to emotional instability as well, but nowhere near as explosive.

Long story short; her brute strength paired with raw emotion rendered everyone else no match for her, including Bruce. Maybe not Dick, because the two were so close, in a way Dick was more of a mentor than Bruce was, considering that Jason had taken a liking to the way Bruce fought with size and strength to crack skulls, whereas Jacey was highly fascinated in the way an Acrobat fought using speed and flexibility.

Bruce had been worrying about his girl for the past three days. He-unwillingly-had to make plans and precautions in case she went rogue all of a sudden due to an emotional breakdown. Heaven only knew what could happen if she were to explode.

He worried constantly if she would go so far as to end someone's life. If she did, he couldn't let her go on as Robin. He also knew that she lived for crime fighting and making her stop would kill her.

Bruce picked slowly at his food, struggling to get it down before getting to work on the computer.

*******   
**_~Dick~_ **

"Jay, get off me you fat shit." Jacey muttered and kicked him.

"Ow. Dick, Not Jay." Dick groaned and rolled off the couch.

"Oh... Right... Sorry D." she sighed and hugged him when he stood.

"It's okay little wing. I know how hard this is for you."

"I know Dicky. I just never thought i'd have to go through this. When mom died I barely felt anything because she was so neglective. I mean she tried, she really did try to be a good mom. She just couldn't hold that bond mothers and children have because she was too busy shooting up all the time. Also she gave Jay and I the same exact name in different gender forms. Peter's fine but Petra is the ugliest middle name i've ever heard." The teen managed a weak chuckle and sighed.

"I get it, y'know the way Jason went around acting like he was invincible. He had me convinced." Dick sighed. "Any chance I could get you on patrol tonight? B's right when he tell you that busting heads will make you feel better. It's like insta-therapy."

"I'll probably kill someone or something. Sorry Big Bird. Maybe in a few days." Jacey sighed and let go of him. "Hey wait, doesn't Bruce have a gala tomorrow anyway?" She turned and asked.

"Yeah, in Jay's honour." He said and braced himself not as subtly as he intended to. Jacey cast her gaze to the floor.

"So I can't hide from it. Fan-fucking-tastic. I'll be back down later." She mumbled and went off up the stairs.

Dick took a deep breath and rubbed his face, heading off towards the cave.

Bruce was staring intently at the screen when Dick reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Evening Dick," He husked and looked up. "How's she doing?"

The acrobat shrugged and sat up on the console. "She stopped crying and finally let me hug her again a little while after you guys were done sparring."

"That's good. I'm really proud of how she's holding up."

"Yeah but B, that has to be alarming. She's obviously bottling it all up and sticking on a game face. She'll blow eventually. Us of all people would know that, right? Even we can't possibly understand because no parents with one child will ever have the unbreakable bond that twins have, especially considering what they went through together."

Bruce nodded. "We have to keep an eye out."

"We do," Dick agreed. "But that banquet was a really bad call, Bats. He died two days ago and you're already public about it?" He got up and walked over to the case that held the charred costume, feeling his stomach flip.

"I needed to, i'm sorry." Bruce replied and saved his work, shutting down the computer.

"No you didn't; but I don't particularly have the energy to start a fight with you right now. Go up to bed, please try and sleep." Dick demanded and pointed to the stairs.

Bruce nodded and made his way over to the stairs. Dick walked over to the equipment table and picked up a red wingding that was now charred black. He grabbed a cloth and wiped it clean.

"How could you do this to us, Jaybird?" He whispered to himself. "Jacey needed you... and you left her, hell, I needed you." He sniffed, placing the wingding in one of the smaller nearby sleeves and slipping it into his pocket. His head snapped up as Alfred's announcement of dinner rang from the PA system. Dick wiped his eyes and ran up the stairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyhey! Hope y'all enjoyed! Just to let you know, it's gonna be quite a while until the plot picks up in this book, so sorry in advance but until then enjoy some of Jacey's adaptation.


	3. Concourse

**_February 19th, 2016, 6:37 PM_ **  
**_~Jacey~_ **

Jacey didn't stop frowning all day, not even once. Not even at Dick's desperate efforts to crack jokes as he tied her tie and fixed her collar. Not even when Alfred let her drink pop while he fitted her Blazer and hemmed her pants. Not even when Bruce told her she didn't have to wear makeup and that she could wear her High Tops with her suit to the Gala.

Jacey was trying to hide from Dick and Bruce-who were yelling her name-on Jason's balcony, burning through a cigarette. She just hoped they either didn't find her; or at least Dick found her first. The nicotine calmed her so easily, and she then understood why Jason did it so much.

She flinched when the balcony doors were thrown open.

"Jace, are you... Smoking?" Dick asked, clearly taken aback and not impressed.

The teen blew out her lungful and turned to him. "Sorry. Jay had a full pack in his nightstand."

"Yeah but you know how insistent Bruce is that we don't smoke."

"Yeah well he'll never understand the loss of a sibling." She snapped.

"Jacey, there are better ways-"

"No, not right now. Get off my back, because I don't wanna fight with you on top dreading this Gala, okay?" Jacey sighed and took another drag. Dick perched on the railing beside her.

"Fine. Just don't go overboard, please." He said and took her free hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. I'm just  _so_  excited to have a million broads wearing too much makeup that live solely for the sake of attempting to get into Brucey's pants tell me how "sorry" they are for my loss." Jacey grumped and inhaled more smoke.

"Let's not forget the businessmen who plant themselves firmly up Dad's ass just to get WayneTech collaborations." Dick groaned. Jacey nodded and blew out slowly. "Are you gonna actually be able to handle it though, Jace? Cause I can go tell B to fuck off." He said and scooted closer.

Jacey shook her head. "No, i'll be okay. I already consulted Bruce and Alfie about being allowed to disappear every so often. Thank you anyways Dickiebird." She hummed and tossed her cigarette off the balcony, leaning against her older brother.

"Go figure right now i'd rather patrol than attend this bullshit."

"We can go out after if you aren't too tired. It doesn't even have to be a business patrol, we can just have a roof run."

"Okay, sounds good. I just have to survive this." she mumbled and swung her legs back over the railing to go back inside. Dick followed and they both trotted down the stairs at Alfred's call to get dressed.

*******

**_~Dick~_ **

Dick shook his annoyingly combed hair out with his fingers and led Jacey into the ballroom as she clung tightly to his hand. He turned his back to the crowd and ducked his head down to block her from most of the staring eyes.

"You got this, Little Wing. Just stick with me and let me know when you need out." He mumbled and kissed her forehead, waiting for her nod before turning back around, turning on his trademark Grayson charm, to protect his little Todds from the spotlight they never wanted.

Bruce began his usual spiel about how proud he was about his wards and how great they looked before calling the attention off the two of them for people to take their seats and be silent.

Dick and Jacey joined Alfred on the stage behind Bruce as he cleared his throat and began to speak his own written eulogy about Jason, pulling the excuse of Jason getting into a car accident because of the harsh weather for his death. Dick's chest felt tight and he could hear Jacey stifling ragged breaths beside him.

"I cannot begin to express how proud I am of Jacey for coming tonight. The loss of our dear Jason has been unbelievably hard on her." Bruce stated and turned to look at the now stone-faced teen next to his eldest ward. She looked up and gave a curt nod, setting her jaw. Dick squeezed her hand. She squeezed back and continued to stare at the floor.

Bruce, with a choked voice, wrapped up his speech and dismissed everyone for socialization. Jacey hovered at Dick's side and only backed off when young journalist interns came up to him and tried to get him drinking, or at least tried to snatch his phone number. Even then she didn't get more than three feet away, or stop glaring at the guys and girls who thought they had any chance with him.

Dick didn't even bother forcing on a smile as a heavily-made up blonde brought him a champagne. He took a polite sip and then just held it by his side as he let her interview him for her magazine. As soon as he managed to get her to leave, almost snapping at her before taking a deep breath and explaining to her that he had to keep an eye on his little sister. He turned and set the glass on a table.

"Fancy stuff tastes like shit. C'mon Jace, I need a break." He groaned and went to pull her out of the ballroom. He was stopped, however by a towering mass of muscle. The two looked up at the bespectacled Journalist standing before them.

"Uncle Clark!" They shouted and hugged him.

"Hey guys!" He smiled and pulled Jacey in for a personal hug when Dick backed up.

"I'm so sorry about Jason. I really am." He frowned and Jacey thanked him.

"Where were you two headed in such a hurry?" The Kryptonian asked them.

"Balcony. D's getting swamped by floozies." Jacey shrugged. Clark nodded in understanding.

"Alrighty then. Well i'll let you go. Wish me luck with trying to talk to your dad." He chuckled and walked off.

"Bye Clark!" They called behind him before swiftly exiting the ballroom.   
Jacey followed him to the stairs and out to the main central balcony. Jacey and Dick loosened their suffocating ties and perched on the railing.

"I can jump in and take some of those girls off you if you want." Jacey suggested. Dick chuckled and shook his head.

"It's cool. You don't need to be interviewed so close to... Y'know. If I have to smell anymore overpriced perfume or cologne i'm gonna scream. I would literally pay in body parts to be out on the rooftops right now."

"Well too bad, we have to wait another three hours before Alf and B won't make us stick and socialize anymore. Then we can go out." Jacey sighed and took out a smoke. Dick snatched it from her hands and tossed it off the edge.

"What kind of vigilante do you expect to be if you're hacking and coughing because of the blacklung you get?" Dick scolded.

"One that needs nicotine to calm her crowd nerves." She replied, crossing her arms and taking a deep breath of the cool Gotham countryside air.

"You didn't need it before, you don't need it now Jace." Dick said and bumped their shoulders together. Jacey shrugged, fixing her collar and tightening her tie.

"Okay. Let's get back in there."


	4. Dislocation

**_February 19th, 2016, 11:24 PM_ **  
**_~Jacey~_ **

The young vigilantes slammed the door to the study behind them and locked it. They opened the clock and raced down the stairs to the cave, practically tearing their formal clothing off and springing at their uniforms.

Jacey pulled up her bodysuit and then her tunic before fastening her utility belt and zipping on her cape.

Dick stuck on his domino and Pressed Jacey's on for her as she pulled on her gauntlets, zipping them tight and throwing her hair up in her signature Robin ponytail.

Dick picked up his Escrima and pulled a sword-wielding Jacey to the Batmobile. They jumped in giddily and shot off through the tunnel.

"B's gonna kill us, you know that, right?" Robin looked over at Nightwing, raising a dark eyebrow and retracting her sword  **(I'm talking like Hikaru Sulu's foldy sword from Star Trek 2009)**

"Nah, after we don't have to be in the ballroom anymore we can do whatever we want. I used to hit patrols alone all the time whenever Alf let me out of a Gala." He shrugged.

"Okay. Well I'm certainly in the mood for roof tag. You in?" Robin tucked her knees up against her chest as her brother hit maximum speed on the empty country road leading to the city.

"Of course!" Nightwing smiled and shot through the bridge to the heart of Gotham city, swerving into an alley and parking.

Robin hopped out and Nightwing followed, locking the batmobile and firing a line to follow her to the roof.

"Game of tag, then a bit of a formal patrol?" Nightwing clarified. Robin nodded.

"Sounds good. Not it!" She shouted and leaped off the building, firing a line as soon as she started to fall.

The young vigilante swung up onto the roof of the old police station. She then took off running as he landed. She rocketed towards the church gargoyles and dropped onto an apartment building. The first Robin was laughing as he gave chase speedily behind her.

Twenty minutes, was what it took for Nightwing to catch her, and then she took off to tackle him over the rooftop gap.

An hour passed, and Robin was it again. But he suddenly dropped and she missed him, swearing loudly as she hit the roof clumsily before getting up and following him into the alley, because he would never play dirty like that in a game of roof tag.

A group of Joker goons were attacking a young boy, no older than 13, when Robin spread out her cape to glide to the ground, kicking one in the face on the way, landing on his chest.

"Get him out!" Nightwing instructed her. Robin sprung forward to scoop the boy into one of her her arms and fired her Grapple skywards. She brought the boy to the roof and began to ask him his name and where he lived before she heard the pained cry of her brother below.

"I'll be right back." She said quickly, drew her sword and dove back into the alley, seeing Nightwing on the ground writhing in pain.

She fell between two of the goons, executing Jason's favorite move, a split kick guaranteed to dent both of their skulls before tackling the final goon, slashing at his face with her sword, leaving a deep gash before landing a hard roundhouse, sending him headfirst into the brick wall. He crumpled like a piece of wet paper.

"Nightwing! Are you okay?" Robin kneeled next to him, panicking.

"Yeah, Two of them jumped on me. Dislocated my ankle, and another one got my shoulder." He wheezed and tried to stand.

"Nonononono don't stand up." She said and gently pushed him back down. "Do you want me to put them back in?" She asked. Nightwing nodded and used his good arm to place his bad one in position, crying out in pain.

Robin cringed and did the dirty work quickly, snapping it back into place and trying not to anticipate Nightwing's scream. She then popped the ankle back in, feeling nauseous.

"Good job. Go get the kid down here." He panted and sat up feebly to hug her after she did it. Robin nodded and went to the roof to grab the boy. She landed and set him down. Nightwing asked the usual questions and Robin whipped out her programming device to remotely drive the Batmobile to them.

She helped the kid in the backseat and Nightwing into the passenger seat.   
They drove him home and dropped him off with a warning to stay inside at night before flooring the batmobile to the estate. Robin called Alfred ahead to let him know Nightwing was hurt.

As they rolled into the Batcave, Bruce and Alfred were waiting by the computer, looking significantly pissed off.

Jacey hopped out of the Batmobile and beckoned Bruce over to lift Dick out of the car and onto the gurney they had nearby.

"What the hell were you two thinking going out on patrol unauthorized?!" Bruce bellowed as Jacey walked back over to them. "It would have been fine if you at  _least_ told Alfred you were going out, but no. You disappeared in the middle of your brother's Gala and we couldn't find you anywhere."

"You're the world's greatest detective, Bats. You couldn't figure out that your two socially awkward kids went out to patrol off the thirsty rich people stink?" Jacey deadpanned. Bruce only fumed, glaring at her.

"Well now Dick's hurt, very bad. Care to cleverly explain that?" He snapped.

"I was following his orders. He told me to save a kid, so I got him out of the way. Three of Dent's goons jumped on him and dislocated some things. I took care of them and drove home." She replied, pulling off her domino. Bruce sighed. Jacey knew that he couldn't get mad at her if she was following orders.

Bruce said no more and turned to tend to Dick. He held a now uncostumed Dick's ankle straight as Alfred wrapped it tightly with gauze before fitting the sturdy 3D-printed plastic cast over top, then slinged his arm.

Dick was clearly trying not to scream as they did it, so Jacey let him squeeze her hand. He would have broke it if she hadn't of kept her gauntlets on.

Properly casted, he grabbed the nearby crutches and stood. Jacey went over to him and hugged him gently.

"I'm sorry I got you hurt, D." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"It's okay Little Wing. It's not your fault." Dick replied and ran a hand through her hair to pull out her sweaty ponytail. "Let's go play some video games."

*******

Jacey helped Dick to bed and made her way to her own room, sighing as she fought every instinct to run to Jason's room.

She shook her head and pulled on her pajamas before hopping into bed. It really was true that no bed was ever as comfy as your own.

Jacey screwed around on her phone before eventually falling asleep.


	5. Robin the Girl Blunder

**_February 27th, 2016, 12:06 AM_ **

Robin ignored the calls of her Mentor as she released her sword and dove into the alley after more Two-face Goons, slashing broadly with her sword and flipping around baseball bats.

Seconds, was all it took for Robin to take all of them down. Batman dropped into the alley.

"Robin! What did I just tell you?" He snapped and dragged his sidekick off of the crook she was brutally beating.

"Let me down!" She yelled and kicked her feet.

"No! You're out of control!" He shouted and shot his grapple to the roof, keeping an arm tight around her waist.

Dick was landing the batwing on the roof as they hit the roof. Robin was still struggling against Batman as he pushed her towards the open airlock.

Robin lashed out with her sword, tearing a hole in her father's cape, which was whipping around in the wind.

"GET IN THE JET. NOW." His vigilante voice boomed. Robin finally conceived and stormed inside, folding up her sword and ripping off her domino, ignoring the sting as she slumped down on one of the seats and began to cry. Dick took off and headed for the cave. It wasn't long until he put it on autopilot and walked over to ask her what was wrong.

"I'm so angry... All the time. I want Jason back, I almost killed a Dent goon." She whimpered and pulled off her gauntlets to wipe her eyes. Dick sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay Little Wing, we all have our moments. You'll be okay. We're gonna go home and relax." He mumbled and rubbed her arm before kissing her forehead and shakily standing up to get back to the pilot seat. Jacey stopped him and told him to sit down, plopping herself down and turning off autopilot, making the dive into the cave.

She helped Dick out of the jet and over to the computer to monitor Batman. Jacey didn't bother changing, heading over to a practice beam with her sword and promptly taking her anger out on it.

*******

By the time Bruce returned to the cave, Jacey had gone through three sword beams and a punching bag. She was now working her speed bag.

Bruce changed and threw a batarang at her. Jacey froze and turned to snatch it out of the air.

"What?" She snapped.

Bruce walked over slowly and took it back. "Testing your awareness. It seems to be working fine, but your ears don't." He suggested passive aggressively. Jacey turned a glare in his direction.

"Do you even realize what i'm going through?" She asked. "Those men were part of a team. The team that broke  _our_  team. You're telling me you have no urge at all to march right into The Joker's headquarters right now and snap his neck?" Tears ran down her face as she asked him.

"I do. But I'm controlling it. I've lost my parents and my son now. I'm angrier than ever. You need to learn how to control your new rage, Jacey." His voice was just about as far from Batman as you could get. Jacey sniffled and stepped away from the bag, unzipping her gauntlets and pulling them off again.

"I-I'll try." She mumbled and headed to change behind the curtain before going to find Dick upstairs.

She found him in the upstairs gym, on the rings trying to stretch out his arm.

Jacey walked up below and watched nervously. "How does it feel?" She asked.

Dick was flushed and covered in sweat, clearly straining. "Hurts like a bitch." He squeaked. Jacey frowned.

"Well then why aren't you doing yoga or something, circus boy?" She crossed her arms to make it look like she wasn't worried.

"Because I was called back to Blüdhaven. My friend Lynx needs my help with a gang who are committing a series of robberies." He said and dropped himself gently, landing on his good foot.

"No way you're going on patrol when you're just barely healed. You were let out of your sling and cast  _yesterday_!" Jacey protested.

"I have to go. I'll be fine. I'll even wrap my ankle and shoulder." He reassured. Jacey frowned.

"If you get hurt again I will kill you, Grayson." She threw up her usual aggressive humor defense wall. It was a bad habit. Dick chuckled and gave her a hug and said goodbye before grabbing his duffel bag and heading out to his bike.

Jacey watched as he shot off down the road and turned around to go up the stairs to her room. Settling into bed, she turned on the TV.

She rolled her eyes at the various news reports of  _Robin: a tad too aggressive?_ Or  _Girl Wonder: ignoring Batman's no kill policy?_

"I didn't fucking kill him." Jacey grunted and switched the channel to Daily Planet's new TV station as the Paper had recently decided on an upgrade because nobody reads newspaper anymore. Jacey cracked a small smile when she saw Clark reporting the Kryptonian activity in Metropolis.

The bats always found it funny when Clark had to report on himself. Every article he wrote he had to email to Bruce for proofreading. He had a bad habit of writing "I" and "Me."

When her 'uncle' was off the screen she flipped the channel to some poorly represented vigilante movie. Playing on her phone distractedly, she stumbled upon her text thread with Jason and her heart plunged into her stomach. She saved the last dumb selfie he sent her as her lock screen. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she plugged in her phone and shut off the TV.

Rolling over and turning off her lamp, she dozed off not long after.

*******

**_April 8th, 2016, 1:36 AM_ **

Batman and Robin crept silently into the Joker's headquarters and made a silent route through the vents with their scanners on to search for the hostages in the main room. It wasn't long until they found them, bloodied up from no doubt the Joker's knife. Robin felt sick. Batman dropped in silently, and Robin waited for his signal.

His hand went up, and she dropped in with her sword drawn, scanning the room for anyone else while Batman untied the civilians, helping them into the vent. As the last of them crawled through, Batman hurried them along while Robin looked back at him.

"Guards on the way, B." She whispered.

"Can you hold them off?" He asked. Robin nodded as the door shot open. Three clowns opened fire on her and she whipped her cape around in front of her before reaching into her belt and launching her bladed wingdings at their faces. They shrieked and took off, clearly recognising her from the night of Jason's death. She had already done the same, however and was already incredibly mad.

Robin made her swift chase through the hallways after the three goons that shot at her periodically. She flipped and sprung around them.

Catching up with the slowest one, she caught his arm and broke it, stealing his handguns.

Robin wasn't thinking at all when she shot him between the eyes and took off after the other two, taking care of the second slowest with a bullet to the back of the head.

Then she laid on the speed, tackling the last one and throwing him against the wall.

The goon begged for his life, but Robin didn't care.

"This, is for my brother, you disgusting piece of shit." She snarled and put the gun to his forehead.

She cocked the gun and pulled the trigger. The only thing she heard directly after was Batman's scream of _"Robin, No!"_


	6. Apostatized

**_~Jacey~_ **

Jacey followed Bruce out of the Batmobile, after their early ended patrol, an emotional wreck.

"Jace, we need to talk." Bruce sighed and gestured for her to sit on the computer chair. Jacey had been dreading this the whole night.

"I understand that you can't control your anger, and I understand what you've-"

"No you don't, B. I do understand what you have lost, and now that I've experienced it, I could never wish that upon anyone else, but you will never understand what it's like to lose your other half, your twin brother. Jay was the only person who actually understood me, because everything we went through, it was together." Jacey sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Okay. You're right. But you have to remember that we have a code. You killed three men, Jacey. I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I cannot let you continue as Robin now that you've broken that rule." Bruce removed his cowl. "I'm sorry."

Jacey felt her heart climb into her throat. "But-"

"I'm not telling you that you can't fight crime, I'm just telling you that I can't have you as my partner anymore. God knows how much I want you to be. The Titans have a few openings."

"You know I won't fit in there, i'm a freak with anger issues. I was even before Jason died. Everyone on that team is the opposite." Jacey mumbled.

"Just know that I still love you and you're still welcome to live with me." Bruce finished and stood with her, pulling her into a hug. Jacey cried into his chest while he carried her to her room. 

***

Jacey brushed her hair out of her eyes as she worked. She had been up all night finishing the new costume model she had been making, however making what was just a blue catsuit originally supposed to be a Batgirl model into a much different design.

**(Behold Jacey's poorly drawn uniform!)**

Jacey grabbed her finished cape and paused. She grabbed some scissors and cut out the robin logo from one of Jason's old suits hanging on a rack nearby. Plopping herself back down in the chair, she sewed it to the inside center of the cape. She then zipped the cape on to her uniform and stood.

Grabbing her packed duffel bag and drawing her hood up, she snuck into the thankfully uninhabited cave and made a break for her equipment.

She picked up her grapple and a spare, her case of wingdings, her knife collection, sword, smoke bombs, and loaded most of it into her belt, and the rest into her bag, gluing on her red domino-she'd have to ask Alfred to make her some blue ones later-on her way out of the cave through the ramp exit.

She planned to leave the Manor and continue fighting in Jason's name. She only hoped her one option would actually help.

The young vigilante was halfway up the fence when the security system went off and it zapped her. Jacey yelped as she hit the ground. She struggled to stand, only to find the towering mass that was Bruce in front of her.

"Nice suit. Little redundant. What do you think you're doing?" His were arms were crossed, and it was obvious that he knew. He just wanted to hear her say it.

"Leaving. I can't stop fighting, I will one day avenge my brother. I hope you find a better Robin one day."

"No, you won't avenge him. What have I been teaching you for years?"

"Justice, not vengeance."

"Exactly. Honour Jason. Don't avenge him. Why did you feel the need to sneak away?" He asked

"So I wouldn't have to have this conversation." Jacey sighed and stood. "I'm going to Blüdhaven."

"So he's your plan."

Jacey nodded. "Could be worse." She pointed out. Bruce's expression didn't change.

"Come here." He sighed.

Jacey accepted his hug again.

"Good luck, be safe. Call me and I'll bring the rest of your things if you make an arrangement." Bruce said and let her go.

"Bye, B. I'll visit soon, too. Tell Alfie I said bye." Jacey said, blinking away tears behind her mask before firing a line and vaulting over the Manor gate.

\---------

Nightwing returned from patrol at about 6 in the morning. He grappled on to his balcony to find the dark figure of a female vigilante sitting on his chair, burning a cigarette.

"Hm. Tad unoriginal. Nice add with the cape." He started cautiously.

"I was inspired, not copying. Thanks." The figure replied. Nightwing recognized her voice after a moment.

"Ja-Robin? What are you doing here?"

"Bluejay now. I lost my job. Robin's death has me so fucked up and explosive that I can't channel my rage into anything less than taking a life. I killed three men. Joker goons. They were there... That night." She filled in, breathing out the smoke slowly.

Nightwing stepped down from his crouched position on the railing.

"And you're here because you don't want to stop fighting."

Bluejay nodded. "I can't. It's the only thing I know. Bats told me to join the Titans. But I think even you know I wouldn't fit in. You're my only choice for keeping this up."

Nightwing sighed and unlocked the door leading inside. "Come on in I guess."

Bluejay stood and followed him in, peeling off her domino and taking off her hood.

"So," Dick started. "I guess you'll be happy to know I wasn't kidding when I said I could use a partner."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The crime rate's through the roof. It's hard to patrol on my own."

"So you're not gonna send me back to Gotham?"

Dick shook his head. "Welcome to team Nightwing."

Jacey hugged him. "Thanks big bird."

"Anytime little wing." Dick said and hugged her back before leading her to the spare room.

"It's not much, but i'm sure it will do until Bruce calls and makes you go back to Gotham." Dick said and let her in. Jacey shook her head.

"Oh Bruce knows. He said to talk to you about it and if you're cool with me staying then he'll bring my stuff. Which of course it's totally up to you. If you want me out please say it and don't just be nice guy Grayson." She said and set her duffel bag down on the bed. Dick smiled.

"You know me too well. No I was serious. I need a partner. The only two people patrolling this place are me and my friend. So yeah you can stay."

"You're the best, Dicky." Jacey cracked a small smile, which was all she could muster anymore, and hugged him again."

"I know." Dick smirked and hugged her back. "Now get to bed, you. I can see how tired you are."


	7. Roll With The Punche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE ENJOY

**_February 27th, 2016, 1:16 PM_ **

**_~Dick~_ **

Dick was up a few hours later, tossing his suit in the washing machine before heading to the kitchen table and dialing Bruce's number in his phone.

A few rings and a very tired sounding Bruce answered. "Hello Dick, is Jacey there safe?"

"Yeah she showed up before I got back from patrol. I'm cool with her staying. I need a sidekick." He chuckled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Papa Bear, I'm sure." Dick deadpanned.

"Okay. Are you busy at all today? Because I already have most of her stuff packed and ready to be brought over."

"Jeez, you have too much time on your hands. You need to sleep more. Yeah we're free. Patrolling at ten though."

"Okay. I'll be there by nine." He said and hung up. Dick set his phone down and went to make coffee. The guest room door opened and Jacey walked out in Jason's favorite hoodie and some sweatpants, flipping her butterfly knife around her fingers.

**Okay so hi Balisong flipping is a fucking art and Jacey can do all of these things I highly recommend you watch :)**

"Afternoon, Newbie!" Dick chirped and poured two mugs, putting the right amount of milk and sugar for each, handing her one. Jacey thanked him and hopped up on the counter. She gave him a look.

"I'm not a newbie, Dickface."

"Oh yes you are, this is Blüdhaven, Little Wing. Also this is your first time out of Gotham." Dick pointed out, sipping from his mug. He leaned against the counter.

Jacey shrugged. "Whatever, I'm sure I can handle myself."

Dick snorted into his coffee. "Mhm, good luck sweetheart. Stick with me." Jacey stuck her tongue out at him and swung her legs.

"Oh, B's coming later to drop your stuff off. I just got off the phone with him."

"Okay." Jacey yawned and tossed back the rest of her coffee.

"We should probably clear out that room then?" Dick suggested. Jacey nodded and set her mug in the sink, following him into her room. They got to work quickly.

She picked up the mattress off the futon and wrestled it out the door while Dick began to disassemble the frame. She then very carefully lifted a small bookshelf and shuffled back out the door to place it against the empty space on one of the living room walls.

Dick brought the metal posts out and dumped them on the floor before going back in to take out the bigger bookshelf the same way. If the two of them weren't so highly trained in balance this would have been disastrous.

"Hey where should I put the desk?" Jacey asked. Dick looked up.

"Uhh, I think I have room over by the window." He said and pointed to a large window that showed the dreary city skyline.

Jacey nodded and dragged it out of the room. Dick pulled an empty box out of the closet and filled it up with the rest of the small things in the room before dumping them into his bedroom.

*******

**_9:04 PM_ **

**~** **_Jacey_ ** **~**

The two young vigilantes were just finishing up their cleaning when Bruce tapped on the balcony window. Dick opened up both doors and they went out to help with the boxes that the Batwing, currently hovering in stealth mode outside the balcony had dropped off.

"Thanks Dad." Jacey hugged Bruce on his way out. He smiled.

"You're welcome. Call me if you need anything else. Good luck on your first Blüdhaven patrol." He said before hopping back into the jet and shooting off towards Gotham.

Dick and Jacey unloaded all of her important things first, just her bed and desk, laptop and bathroom junk.

When they were done they got ready for patrol. Jacey loaded her belt with her throwing knives and Karambits before hooking her folded up sword and grapple on as well. Dick was giving her a look as he calibrated the camera and night vision on their dominoes. Jacey raised a dark eyebrow.

"What?"

"Do you have enough knives?" He questioned. Jacey shrugged.

"Bruce never let me have them. The dull sword or the Bo-staff were my two choices." She shrugged.

Dick shrugged and put his escrima in their holders and took the spirit gum out of a nearby drawer, attaching his domino before tossing the bottle to Jacey, who stuck hers on quickly.

Jacey straightened out her cape and grabbed a smoke, heading out to the balcony to light it while Dick was still getting ready.

She burned through it quickly, she was nervous to go on patrol in a new city without Batman. Dick walked out as she took the last drag and tossed it over the railing.

"Ready to fly, Baby bird?" He teased. Jacey hit him in the arm and tugged up her hood.

"Yeah. Totally." She breathed and launched herself over the railing after Dick.

Bluejay immediately panicked. She should have asked for the vantage point first. She fired her grapple in Nightwing's vague direction and caught a TV antenna on top of the building he was just landing on. She hit the roof and tumbled. Nightwing was laughing at her. She rolled her eyes behind the cold white lenses of her mask and flipped him off.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle yourself?" He smirked.

"Yes. Shut up." She frowned and looked around this time for possible grapple points. "Where are we going?"

Nightwing pointed down the street, where the tall apartment towers faded to dark buildings smaller and packed closer together than those in the old, part of Gotham. "Tonight we get the slums. I lost a bet with Lynx."

The teen groaned internally and followed him off the edge of the building. They swooped through the air, retracting their grapples to execute flips that circus veterans would drop their jaws at before firing off again to gain altitude. Bluejay felt a strange freedom that was the lack of Batman's constant assessment and judgement.

Nightwing landed gracefully on an old building that looked something like an abandoned hospital and Bluejay dropped beside him less-so.

"Hey what was the bet?" She inquired as they set off in a run, jumping between rooftops, peering into alleys as they did so.

"Who could last longer in bed. Apparently he's really good with his-"

"Okay enough! I don't even want to think about that." She cut him off as he laughed, pausing when he heard shouting. The pair stopped short, dropping silently into the alley.

Nightwing was grinning when they all they saw were unconscious bodies of what looked like your run-of-the-mill gang members. Bluejay asked him what he was so happy about.

"Just wait. He'll be back in a second." Nightwing told her. Bluejay was about to ask who when the sound of a whip crack resonated through the alley. Bluejay's head snapped up as a dark, lithe figure landed a few feet in front of Nightwing. Another whip crack and the older vigilante was pulled forward, laughing.

"Hey there hot stuff." The stranger spoke, his voice was low and sultry, almost like a purr. This guy must be Lynx. Bluejay was trying to think of who else talked like that.

"Hey you, I thought you were supposed to be downtown tonight?"  
Nightwing inquired and untangled himself from the whip.

"I am, I just thought I'd say hi to the fresh meat and make sure you kept up your end of the bet." He shrugged and walked past Nightwing towards Bluejay, rubbing the titanium claws that protruded from his gloves on his uniform absentmindedly before retracting them. "Hi! I'm Lynx." he held out his hand to shake. Bluejay took it. "You must be the baby Bat, fresh out of the nest. Nice garb, Robin."

"Thanks, it's Bluejay now. And you must be the Cat's kid. You talk and move just like her. The cat ears were also a dead giveaway." Bluejay dropped her hand back to her side. Lynx grinned.

"These are my goggles." He smiled and flipped them down. The lenses glowed green. "You're good."

"I know I am."

Nightwing walked back over and handed Lynx his whip. He thanked him with a wink. Bluejay was seriously thinking these two were more than just best friends like her brother so frequently spoke of.

"Alrighty, well I'm gonna head to my post, catch you two at your apartment later!" He said with a smile, snapping one of his whips around a pipe protruding from the top of the building and pouncing up the side of it into the darkness with his razor sharp claws. Nightwing and Bluejay fired off their lines and broke into a run across the rooftops again.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey! Hope y'all enjoyed!**


	8. Encroachment

**_February 29th, 2016, 3:14 AM_ **

**_~Dick~_ **

Dick and Jacey were putting their weapons and uniforms away when his favorite cat vigilante strolled through the balcony doors, taking off his mask.

"Morning Sammy!" Dick chirped and went over to him. "You picked a bad day to hang out, unless you want to help me move Little Wing in."

Sam shrugged. "Sure i'll help. What are we doing?"

Jacey walked out of her room and over to the older boys. "Mostly just putting shit on the walls and putting shelves together. I'm Jacey." She introduced and held out her hand to shake, a thing vigilantes did when they met out of costume.

"Sam." The ridiculously green-eyed-boy smiled. "Now let's get to work."

*******

**_March 22nd, 2016, 10:42 AM_ **

Dick walked into the living room, sitting down at the table and setting down his laptop loudly. Jacey looked up from her own speedy typing and quirked an eyebrow.

"What's up with you?"

"Well, as your guardian, kinda, I am legally required to get you an education. So as of April, you will be attending Fort Joseph High. Sorry." He said and did some more typing before getting up to make coffee.

"What?! No, please Dick, don't make me go. High school kids are asking to get their asses kicked 95% of the time." She whined. Dick shrugged.

"I know, and I don't want to make you, but you have to get an education until at least next year."

"Can't I be home schooled?" She asked. Dick sighed.

"Only if you go to school for a week. After that, if you still feel so strongly about it, I'll let you get your GED and take online college courses." He spoke into his mug. Jacey sighed, relieved.

"Thank you Dickie." She smiled and went back to typing.

*******

**_April 4th, 2016, 8:00 AM_ **

**_~Jacey~_ **

Jacey was miserable the morning she started school. Even when Dick made her waffles with chocolate chips and let her drink four cups of coffee.

She left the apartment via the balcony, in uniform. She grappled across the busy street down below to get quickly to school, before removing her cape and gauntlets and pulling on clothes over top of her suit behind an air-con fan on a lower roof, stuffing her gear into the bottom of her bag. She then dropped gracefully into the alley and walked across the street to school.

Jacey trudged into the office and picked up her schedule. She suffered through the first three periods wordlessly and ate quietly at the back of the cafeteria. Nothing happened to her aside from frequent pointing and whisperings of "Is that Wayne's kid?" "The one who lost her brother?" et cetera, until just before fourth period. The large ugly quarterback came and slammed her locker door.

"Hey there doll-face. You're Bruce Wayne's kid, aren't you?" He asked. She nodded and opened her locker again, gathering her books.

"Hey. Talk to me, It's rude to ignore people."

Jacey gave him a look. "I'm only here to get my GED. Then I'm out. I don't plan on talking much." She mumbled. The guy slammed her locker again and pushed her against it. Jacey let out a fake gasp and sold it.

"Listen bitch, this is my school. You can't just come here and disrespect me. How come you're so snappy, huh? Is it because your brother's dead? I bet he was a real nice guy, too. It was drugs, right? That's how he crashed the car, wasn't it? That's what happens when street kids go rich."

He was seriously about to regret that. Jacey threw a concussive punch at his nose, and jutted her leg out to sweep his from beneath him. She kicked him in the ribs, and then stomped on his stomach. She crouched to get in his face.

"Do not even  _dare_ thinking about saying  _anything_  about my brother  _ever_ again." She sneered and grabbed her books, heading off to class.

*******

**_~Dick~_ **

Dick hung up the phone, enraged as Jacey swung in through the open balcony doors.

"You did  _what_?!" He questioned angrily.

"What?" Jacey asked, taking off her uniform quickly.

"I just got off the phone with your principal. Apparently you beat up a hulking senior today?" Dick fumed.

"He had it fucking coming." She growled.

"Oh really? Do enlighten me." Dick retorted.

"Because he invaded  _my_ space at  _my locker,_ tried to come onto me, and when I shut him down, called me a bitch and started asking if I was so disrespectful because-" She choked. Dick's expression softened. He knew what this was about.

"Come on Little Wing, tell me what he said." He coaxed and walked over to her.

"Because I lost Jason. A-and he tried to say it was drugs, and that's why he crashed the car, and even though it's a cover story, he crossed the line, Dick." Jacey whimpered and made her way to her room quickly. Dick sat back down at the table and sighed, dialing the school back to withdraw his sister and explain what happened.

*******

"Put Jacey on the phone, right now Dick." Bruce snapped down the line.

"No! You have to hear me out first. She didn't just attack him!" Dick replied.

"I don't care! The press caught hold of this!"

"The guy mentioned Jason, B. Jacey snapped. I'm taking her out of school and letting her do online courses." Dick pinched the bridge of his nose. Bruce sighed.

"Can I at least make sure she's okay?"

"Fine." Dick stood and knocked on Jacey's door. He heard a muffled 'Come in' and opened the door.

"It's B, he wants to talk to you." He informed her. Jacey looked up from her video game.

"Is he gonna yell at me?" She asked. Dick shook his head and tossed her the phone, shutting the door as he left to go make dinner.

**_~Jacey~_ **

"Hello?" She spoke.

"Hi, I heard about what happened. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. How'd you find out?"

"The press found out. Apparently the guy is a snitch."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Jace. However they are trying to sue me."

"Bruce that is not considered 'okay'!"

"No it's fine, I'm handling it. I'm calling his mother after you. I'm going to pay for his healthcare and politely let her know she's being an idiot." Bruce chuckled. Jacey smiled

"Let me know how it goes, alright?"

"Will do. Talk to you later."

"Good luck. Bye" She said and hung up, heading out to the kitchen to put the phone back and sit at the table.

"Dinner is served!" Dick announced in a ridiculous yet accurate french accent and set down a large pot of mac and cheese with a jug of iced tea.

"It's a good thing we have nightly intensive workout routines." Jacey pointed out and scooped the noodles into her bowl.

"Exactly. It gives us room to eat like college boys." Dick shrugged

"You are a college boy, minus the higher education, Dickhead." Jacey mumbled around a mouthful.

"Shut up at least I have a good job."

"What  _is_ your job?" Jacey asked. Dick only grinned and spoke a 'you'll see'


	9. Copy Cat

**_April 4th, 2016, 8:27 PM_ **

**_~Dick~_ **

"Oh my god, really?" Jacey laughed, for what Dick was sure the first time in months.

"What? don't like it?" He said and spun around. Showing off his uniform.

"You're a  _cop_?!" She wheezed, trying to suppress her laughter.

"What's wrong with that?" Dick fake-frowned.

"Dude, we break an exponential number of laws every night." She pointed out.

"Exactly. This is how I make up for it." Dick shrugged. "However I have a very important task for you for a couple weeks.

"And that is...?" Jacey stood and went to put her controller on the coffee table.

"Well... I'm not normally on night shifts for obvious reasons. But since i was on leave for loss of a family member, my schedule is fucked up."

"And if all of a sudden the one cop who's always on days is on nights and Nightwing stops showing up at night you're in trouble." Jacey finished.

"Exactly." Dick said, picking up a box from the floor and setting it on the kitchen table. "So, I had Alfie send a suit with everything in your dimensions but the chest in Jay's and with my colors. He said and pulled out a Nightwing suit identical to his own along with a chest binder.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Jacey groaned.

"Please, I can't have my identity blown." Dick gave her the puppy eyes that were known to test even Bruce and Alfred's willpower. Jacey sighed.

"Fine. You owe big-time, Dickhead." She mumbled and got up to go try it on.

*****

"How do you wear this? It's so bare!" She complained and looked down. "I want my cape back. Or at least a belt!" She said and looked in the mirror behind her. "Oh wow my ass looks almost as good as yours in it though."

"The unitard isn't  _that bad,_ Jace." Dick rolled his eyes "And no one's ass looks as good as mine." 

"Whatever. How long do I have to do this?" She asked, running her hands over her flat chest. The tight suit outlined her muscles fairly well. It made her look like a lithe Jason.

"Two weeks. You need a haircut." Dick said and held up a comb and some scissors. Jacey groaned.

"Fine, but now you're really getting to owe me." She said and followed him into the bathroom.

"I know." He said and got to work.

******   
**10:15 PM**

**_~Jacey~_ **

Dick was finished with her, and as soon as she donned her domino, she was a spitting image of Nightwing, with quite a bit less muscle.

"Do I get to use your escrima?"

"Yes."

"Your good electric ones?"

"...Yes."

"The electric ones that can do the bo-staff attachment?" She pushed.

"Come on Ja-"

"Ah! Remember what I'm doing for you, Officer Grayson." Jacey smirked.

Dick sighed. "...Fine."

"Yay!" She said and jumped up, running into his room to grab them.

She checked the charge on them and hit the button on each one. An extra foot of metal shot out of both ends and she locked them together, flourishing the staff gracefully before turning them off and putting them in her back holsters.

"This might be more fun than I thought." Jacey hummed. Dick was starting to regret asking. In retrospect he could have asked Sam.

"Yeah whatever. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Have fun. Ask Sam for help if you need any. He's easy to find. I gotta go now."  Dick said and made his way out the front door. Jacey locked it behind him, as per usual procedure before heading out to the balcony, locking those doors behind her too. She aimed the grapple across the street and landed up on the normal building.

Nightwing looked around, wondering where to start. She then heard the quietest of shuffling behind her and whipped around.

"Hey there Pretty Bird. No sidekick tonight?" Lynx greeted. Nightwing panicked. All she managed to get out was 'I'm-' before the older vigilante's lips were on hers. He pulled back quickly, blushing.

"You-uh-you're-" He stuttered

"Not D. Sorry Lynx." She squeaked. "He's on the night shift at work so I have to be Nightwing for a few weeks."

Lynx nodded in understanding.

"It's good, Little Bird. Sorry for being so forward. I should have known something wasn't right. You're too short." He laughed. "So, care to join me on patrol anyways?"

"Sure. Where to?" She asked. Lynx pointed downtown.

"Gotta make a show for the boy scouts." He grinned and flung himself off the building, pulling out his whips to swing off anything they would snap around. Nightwing jumped off and followed him, grappling off roof ledges.

The two of them made their way to the police station as the men and women headed to their squad cars. Perched on a building and looking for Dick, Nightwing and Lynx exchanged a nod as the black haired 20-year-old came out of the station.

They jumped off the building and swooped through the air, yelling in delight. Nightwing attached her grapple to a much higher building and pulled up. She unlodged the hook and executed the signature Nightwing flip-so fondly referred to as "The flying Grayson" by Jason- Directly over their heads  **(I couldn't find any scans of the one i'm talking about but kinda like this one)**

before firing off to get back up in the air, following the sound of Lynx's whip cracks.

She landed on the roof beside him. "That was fun."

"I know, D and I did it all the time when we first got here." Lynx said and gently dragged his claws across the roof ledge he was leaning against distractedly, scanning the streets below for any signs of trouble.

Lynx beckoned for Nightwing to follow and pounced up the side of the next building, which was much higher. 

She followed less excitingly, firing her grapple and flying up the side. They kept finding higher and higher buildings so they could watch the streets. It was a much calmer way of patrolling.

"So, how come you're not patrolling at the heels of the Bat anymore?" Lynx looked over at the teen, who was hanging upside down by her knees on a water pipe, her now short and choppy hair a ridiculous amount of spikes around her head.

"I killed three men in revenge for my brother." She replied and started swinging, before hoisting herself up into a sitting position on top of the pipe.

"Oh. Yeah I get why Batsy would have a problem with that."

"Yeah. He didn't like, disown me or anything, he just told me I couldn't be Robin anymore, and I get that. I broke the golden rule so I deserved it." She shrugged. Lynx nodded in understanding.

"Any trouble?" She asked and swung back upside down before dropping to her feet.

"Nah. Let's move."

The pair followed the sounds of police sirens, leaping across alleyways and listening for trouble. It wasn't long until they found a robbery of a jewelry store. Lynx and Nightwing dropped in front of the doors and cut off the three robbers' exit.

"Tsk boys. My mother would be  _so_ disappointed in you."

"And why should we care?" One thug asked. Nightwing was discreetly locking her escrima together, hovering her fingers over the buttons that would extend them and start the electricity.

"You ever heard of the cat of Gotham?" He smirked and extended his claws, leaping at the biggest one. Nightwing jammed the buttons in and held her live bo-staff an inch from the other two's throats.

"Don't move." She threatened in her deepest voice. She'd been practicing all night at Dick's command. Apparently it sold because they didn't say anything. "Now drop your bags before I paralyze you both."

The goons laughed as if they didn't believe her. They reached for their guns. Nightwing rolled her eyes and pressed the electric tips to their collarbones. It wasn't long enough for permanent damage, but they wouldn't be moving for a few hours.

She picked up their bags and brought them inside just as Lynx got off of the other guy and snatched his bag as well. The vigilantes handed the stolen goods to the terrified young woman behind the counter, who had clearly been woken by the noise and run downstairs to protect her shop. She was weakly clutching a baseball bat now. Nightwing detached her bo-staff and shut off her first escrima

"Oh my god, thank you so much. H-how can I repay you?" She stuttered.

"Please, it was our pleasure. We were just doing our job-" Nightwing began the usual spiel before Lynx interrupted her.

"Actually..." Lynx started, eyeing up a sizable diamond. Nightwing internally face-palmed and zapped him with her second escrima before turning it off.

"Don't mind him ma'am, he has a bit of an obsession with pretty things like diamonds. And yourself." Nightwing flirted smoothly, like she had seen Dick to tons of times before. The woman went bright red as they smiled and told her to stay safe, exiting quickly and heading back to the apartment for the night.


	10. Nine Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygod guys i'm so sorry I forgot to upload last week. As an apology, and compensation for what I didn't post last week you get two chapters today! Again, I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy.

**_April 5th, 2016, 2:38 AM_ **

**_~Jacey~_ **

As they walked through the balcony doors, Sam elbowed her in the arm.

"Dude! You are a crime fighting, lady slayin' machine!" He grinned and took off his mask and goggles, not bothering to get rid of his uniform.  
Jacey laughed as she peeled off the tight Nightwing suit.

"I've been around Dick for six years now, and I've had to attend so many social events at the manor. It's a useful skill." She shrugged and headed into her room to wrestle off the binder as fast as possible. She put normal clothes on and went back out to the living room just as Dick was walking through the front door. Sam oinked like a pig and started laughing. Dick flipped him the bird. Sam just winked at him.

"What are you gonna do, Pretty Bird? Cuff me?" He taunted. Dick growled and visibly flinched

"I'm just gonna go in my room for a while..." Jacey said awkwardly; snatching up her laptop and phone, running into her room and shutting the door.

*******

**_April 5th, 2016, 11:58 AM_ **

**_~Sam (Oo that's new)~_ **

Sam wiggled his way out from Dick's iron grip and pulled on his boxers. He poked his head out of the door. Jacey was on the couch.

"Hey, baby bat." He whispered. She looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have any pants that would fit me? Dick's legs are too short and I was just gonna leave in uniform last night" He asked. Jacey stood and went into her room. She tossed him a pair of Jason's old sweatpants. He pulled them on and walked out, shutting Dick's door behind him.

"What's up?" He asked the teen, who was typing away at her computer.

"School. Dick has me in online university. I'm going for degrees in forensics and psychology." She replied before getting up for more coffee. "How do you take it?"

"I'll just have milk." He said and took a seat at the table.

"So did your mom like, actually raise you to be so catlike?" Jacey asked as she handed him the glass and sat back down at her laptop, sipping from her Flash mug.

Sam shrugged. "She didn't directly train me to do so. She just acted like that so frequently that I picked it up. But yeah I think she loves her vigilante life just a little too much."

"So that face scratching thing you do, with the back of your hand, she does that normally?" Jacey asked, typing away furiously.

"Oh," He laughed. "Thats because my claws get in the way. I don't want to slice my face open accidentally." He answered. "So yeah technically I picked all that up from mom."

"Oh okay." Jacey hummed and folded her legs under her on the chair. "So, what's the situation between you and Dick? He just told me you two were best friends."

"We are. We're also completely in love with each other. But we don't act on it because it could potentially ruin our friendship. So instead we just have a lot of sex." Sam shrugged.

Dick walked out before Jacey could reply. His hair was pulled in several different directions and his bare chest covered in angry red scratch and bite marks. Jacey gave Sam an incredulous look. The green eyed acrobat just flashed her a shit eating grin.

"Good morning Dickie! Did you jump through the paper shredder before you came out?" Sam asked and looked up at the tired first Robin.

Dick grunted and smacked Sam in the back of the head before heading to the kitchen for coffee. luckily Jacey had left enough for at least two more mugs.

He came back with a full cup and slumped down at the empty chair.

"Do you have any idea how exhausting it is, to go to work, then get  _distracted_  and not ableto sleep until four thirty in the morning?" He grumbled into his coffee.

"Not a clue. Haven't fucked anyone yet." Jacey shrugged.

"I bet you'll be like fuckin' Captain Kirk level of ass-getting." Sam leaned back in his chair. Dick glared at him.

"Dude, that's my sister." He muttered and chugged the rest of his coffee back.

*******

**_June 28th, 2016, 12:48 AM_ **

**_~Bluejay~_ **

Bluejay and Nightwing flung themselves at blockbuster, electrocuting him with their bo-staffs and flipping around him while Lynx took care of four henchmen at once with his whips.

Nightwing and Bluejay swung off the roof rafters and gave Blockbuster a simultaneous kick to the back, sending him towards a ready and waiting Lynx. 

Lynx jumped forward and gave Blockbuster a hard slash to the face before jumping up on his knee, backflipping off to kick him hard in the face.

It launched him into the air far enough for Lynx to snap his whip around his neck and pull his face into the ground. Then he pounced on to the giant's shoulders and slashed repetitively at his face before leaning back hard and throwing him back at the other two, who tied up the dazed Blockbuster and rang the police.

The vigilantes made their fast exit to the rooftops. They were perched on a very high roof for a break, with celebratory ice cream.

"So um, when were you planning on telling us you could do that?" Nightwing spoke and leaned against Lynx, who shrugged.

"It's just a little something I've been working on."

"That's like saying D pulling a triple backflip off a trapeze at eight years old is just a little something he was working on. When did you learn that?!" Bluejay questioned and nudged him with her elbow.

"My mom taught it to me. It's her most brutal move." He shrugged.

"How did you get him that high in the air?" Nightwing inquired.

"Calculations, weight distribution, my speed, his height, all that shit." Lynx replied.

The three vigilantes started back to the apartment. Bluejay landed on the balcony first and went inside to get to the shower before her brother and avoid the young adults' mushy-totally  _not_  best friendly-goodbyes.

Jacey yawned as she headed into the bathroom, locking the door and turning on the shower, going through the motions. Jacey liked showering because it cleared her noisy head. She turned up the heat to the perfect level of too hot and washed out the sweat and grime from her hair and skin.


	11. Deployment

**_May 13th,_ ** **_ 2017 _ ** **_, 3:28 PM_ **

**_~Jacey~_ **

The phone rang, interrupting the three vigilantes' gaming session, displaying Bruce's caller ID. Dick and Jacey switched it over to speaker and replied.

"Yello?" They spoke in unison, earning them a weird look from Sam.

"I have a mission for you on Infinity Island. The computer just picked up readings from a newly made Lazarus pit. I need you in Gotham by tomorrow." He spoke immediately.

"Sure, no problem. How come you're not going?" Dick asked.

"I'm chasing leads on the Joker. I haven't seen him since last year and I need to find him." Bruce replied.

"Yeah okay we'll be in tomorrow. Bye Brucey." Jacey let him know before hanging up after his reply.

Sam, Dick and Jacey went back to their Mortal Kombat tournament.

*******

**_May 14th, 2017, 12:37 PM_ **

**_~Dick~_ **

Dick and Jacey ripped up the road to the manor on their motorcycles. They may or may not have been racing.

Jacey revved loudly beside her brother and sped ahead, drifting around the bend. Dick swore inside his helmet and gunned it.

Jacey was waiting, smugly perched on her bike when Dick pulled into the cave.

"Took you long enough, did you get pulled over?" Bruce asked him. Jacey snorted and hopped off her bike. If looks could kill, Dick gave him a death glare that could have made Clark drop still.

Jacey leaned on the computer console and picked up a tablet with the Lazarus readings on it.

"What do you think they're gonna use it for?" Dick asked as he walked up the stairs. Bruce shook his head.

"I have no idea. Ra's is still alive in Nanda Parbat, so is Talia on Infinity. I don't know what it could be for. Which of course is why you two are going. To check it out. I presume you have Blüdhaven covered?" Bruce replied.

"More or less. I'm gonna call Barb and try to convince her to go help out Sam." Jacey said and pulled out her phone, walking off.

"How is Sam doing?" Bruce asked Dick.

"Good, he's gotten really strong, actually. Selina's very proud, i'm sure." Dick answered, being very conscious as to not reveal to Bruce that they were anything more than casual friends.

**_~Jacey~_ **

Jacey dialed Barbara's number as she perched up high in the climbing bars up high in the air over the cave. They used them for grapple training. The line picked up after four rings.

"Hey Jace, what's up?" Barb's voice chirped through the phone.

"Hiya Barbie. Bats is shipping Dick and I off to Infinity Island tonight. Someone made a Lazarus. Sam Kyle's the only one defending Blüdhaven for the weekend and I was hoping you could give Batgirl a returning show for us?" Jacey asked, hanging upside down by her knees and waving at Dick below, who visibly jumped and yelled at her to sit up straight. She held up her grapple and he shook his head in exasperation.

"Yeah, okay. You asked at a good time, I started working out again last month."

"Thanks BG. You're the woman." Jacey smiled.

"No problem. You in the cave right now?" The redhead asked

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Because I can hear the bats, genius. I'll be over soon to get my stuff. Later." Barbara chuckled and hung up upon Jacey's own goodbye.

Jacey let her legs slip free of the bars and fired off her Grapple, slowly lowering herself to the ground.

"Little Wing, how many times do I have to tell you to stop hanging from dangerous places?" Dick sighed. Bruce gave him a strange look.

"Dick, you used to do the same thing."

"She doesn't wear the harness!" He pointed out.

"Maybe it's compensation." Jacey flashed a cheeky grin, earning herself another death glare from Dick.

She walked away to the suit displays. Bruce's first suit, Dick's first suit, her own first and Jason's first, Barbara's first blue and yellow getup, and her black and yellow suit. Hers and Jason's last suit is where she paused, staring.

 _'Robin: A good soldier.'_ was written on the plaque below her brother's suit. Her jaw dropped slightly.

"Bruce."

"Yeah?"

"What the hell is this?" Jacey snapped. Dick looked up, confused

"He was. That's there to remind me every day of my biggest mistake."

"Bruce! He was  _not_ a soldier. He was your son!"

"Jacey, I-"

"Is that what I am to you too? A soldier?" She growled and dropped her grapple on the computer desk before storming off up the stairs to the manor.

*****

**_August 27th, 2013, 2:12 PM_ **

_"Jason! Come up here it's great!" Jacey called down to her brother as she swung from the framework high above the ground where Jason was standing ._

_"Be careful! What if you fall?" He called up to her and looked nervously down at his grapple._

_"I won't! Now stop being a baby and get up here." She laughed and hung upside-down. Jason frowned down below, happy his sister couldn't see his discomfort. He hesitantly fired his grapple and climbed to her._

_"Well that took you long enough." She teased, now sitting upright. Jason rolled his eyes and punched her in the shoulder. She laughed and stood nimbly on the bar she was sitting on, making her way to the ladder to the upper level, about 20 feet higher._

_Jason swallowed hard before setting his jaw and firing his grapple directly up to beat her. He flipped up to the top and donned a proud smirk as Jacey got up from the ladder and stuck her tongue out at him._

*****

Jacey was holed up in Jason's room, lost in deep thought when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Jace, it's me Barbara." A muffled voice came from outside.

"Come in." Jacey sniffled. Barbara closed the door behind her and came over to the teen.

"You okay?" The redhead asked and rubbed Jacey's back. Jacey put her nose between her knees and shrugged.

"You saw the plaque, right? That was a gold plated 'I don't love you'."

"Maybe not. When I walked in Dick was yelling at him. He was prying it off and making a new one just before I left."

"What did it say?" Jacey asked.

"My partner, My soldier, My fault." She replied

"Again with the soldier thing. At least it's better."

"Yeah. Let's go get ready. You and Dick have to get flying now." She said and pulled Jacey up.

*****

**_~Dick~_ **

Dick tossed his duffel bag in the batwing along with Jacey's as she brooded in the bars above the batcave. He started up the jet as Barbara hopped in after him, calling to Jacey, who threw herself off the fixture and spread the new exo-cape Alfred gave her, gliding through the open airlock, taking inventory of her things before sitting down in the passenger's seat.

When Dick took off, Jacey leaned forward and started to rig the police radio onto the local music stations. Barbara told her to put on the 90's hits station. In seconds, the tail end of Gettin' Jiggy Wit It was blasting through the speakers. It faded out to Baby Got Back, and Barbara and Dick started quoting it word for word. Jacey looked appalled.

"Why do you know this?" She asked.

Dick grinned. "Many late nights in the cave. We had to fill the silence with something." He shrugged.

"And we're softies for the 90's crap." Barbara added.

When Smells Like Teen Spirit inevitably came on, all three of them were jamming when they passed the border between Gotham and Bludhaven.

*****

Nightwing landed the Batwing-in stealth mode-on the roof where Lynx was waiting. He shut off the jet and opened the airlock. Batgirl pulled on her cowl and jumped out. Bluejay and Nightwing hopped out after her. Batgirl and Lynx exchanged their greeting with a hug. Barbara asked how his mother was, to which he replied with 'Slaying, as always.'

When the Bat and Cat were about to leave, Lynx stopped and turned, snapping his whip around Nightwing's waist, pulling him closer. Before Nightwing could register a sentence, Lynx's lips were on his. Nightwing's cheeks burned, because Batgirl had no clue of their agreement.

When the green eyed vigilante pulled away, Nightwing was out of breath.

"Be careful. You're important to me you piece of shit." He mumbled.

"I'm always careful." Nightwing replied and kissed his cheek. "You're explaining this to Batgirl by the way."

"Oh fuck you. Fine. Call me if you need us, I don't like just the two of you going without backup."

"Of course." He nodded before walking over to the Batwing, where Bluejay was waiting.

"Let's go, loverboy." Bluejay said and jerked her head to the airlock. She waved to Lynx and Batgirl before following Nightwing inside and shutting the door.

Nightwing set a course for Infinity Island and the Batwing shot off into the night.


	12. Inundation

**_May 14th, 2017, 9:58 PM_ **

**_~Bluejay~_ **

Jacey wielded her Karambits

instead of her sword as she and her brother perched in a tree. Nightwing had his binoculars out and was inspecting the outside of the massive castle sized mansion on top of the hill. Jacey set her knives and grabbed her own binoculars, following Nightwing's line of vision.

The pair were channeling their old Robin costumes at Alfred's recommendation. Their all black duplicate suits had short sleeves and no insulation. Their gauntlets stopped lower on their forearms and their boots were now only halfway up their calves. Their pants were  _much_  lighter than normal. Only because it was a horrendous hyper-summer temperature in the caribbean.

"The coast is clear. let's go." Nightwing mumbled and jumped out of the tree. Bluejay followed and they ran up the hill. They dodged through bushes to avoid the occasional spotlight.

After about twenty minutes they made it to the outer wall. Bluejay launched herself up the wall with Nightwing on her tail. They crawled carefully along the wall until they reached a guard shift door. Two assassins were standing outside it. Nightwing and Bluejay leaped on them and knocked them out noiselessly before tossing the light female bodies into a bush on the other side of the wall and entering.

They snuck up a stairway, incredibly grateful for the cutout windows they could hang off the outside of whenever anyone would come up or down the stairs. They finally made it up the stairs and entered the massive corridor of the building. Bluejay pulled her scanner out of her belt and turned it on as they hid in the rafters. Nightwing kept watch as she looked for the Lazarus pit.

"Hurry up, we've got company. Your screen makes us visible." The older of the two whispered.

"Fuck off i'm trying." She muttered back. "I got it!" Bluejay whisper-yelled and shut off the screen, pulling her cape around her to blend with the shadows of the dark ceiling corner they were camped in. They held their breath as a patrol of guards walked right under the threshold nearby, completely unknowing.

Bluejay scanned again for anyone coming. She and Nightwing then dropped from the ceiling and took off down the hall, the teen in the lead with her knives drawn. She dodged into a dark hallway, and they turned their masks' night vision on. Bluejay checked her scanner again when they came to a door. It was clear so they went in. Behind it was a room full of crates.

Nightwing and Bluejay went to work, feeling around the walls for something that would lead to the pit. Nightwing called Bluejay over as a portion of the wall creaked aside, revealing a narrow tunnel.

They slipped in, crouching low as to not hit their heads. If it weren't for their slender, agile bodies they may not have fit. Batman certainly wouldn't have.

After ten minutes of crawling they spotted the end of the tunnel, illuminated by a sickly green glow. They stopped and listened. Talia's voice and another. It was male but hoarse, hard to make out. Talia was going on about memory recovery. Then the pit hissed with acid steam and her words were lost to Bluejay's ears.

"Did she just say something about revenge against Batman?" Nightwing whispered.

"I think so. Time to make an entrance." She mumbled and crawled towards the stairs.

A hooded figure about a head taller than Talia stood next to her, staring at the waters of the massive cave. Bluejay couldn't make out any features other than the fact that the young face was severely burned. He seemed that he was hesitant to get in, despite the knowledge it would heal him.

Their conversation was interrupted, however as the vigilantes walked in with their weapons drawn. Talia told the boy to run and he did. He ran towards a set of stairs on the opposite side of the cave. Nightwing shot after him, stopping him with a hold before he could get far. The boy struggled and broke free, launching himself at Dick to fight.

Bluejay stood daringly between Talia and the bubbling green pool.   
"So, what's this for?" She inquired.

"I have a boy with great potential freshly caught. He needs his memories back, so my father can have a worthy protégé." She replied vaguely.

"Hm, right. What's this about revenge on  _my_ father?" The teen inquired.

"Let's just say my client is a worthy soldier."

"You done being cryptic yet?" Bluejay snapped and stepped forward. Talia tutted and held up a radio.

"Ah-ah. Don't be so brash, Jacelyn. I can have my whole army down here in seconds if you really want to start a fight." She smirked

Bluejay growled. "I've taken them before. Tell me who the boy is, Al Ghul."

"I'm very sure you don't want to know, Sidekick." She replied and hit a button on her radio. Bluejay groaned, drawing her sword and the extra one she brought. She dodged Talia's gunfire before rolling forward and slashing upwards at her face. Talia ran off towards the cloaked boy and pulled him off of Nightwing, hurrying him up the stairs as soldiers flowed down them. Nightwing and Bluejay stood together, wielding bo-staff and swords.

They held up well for a solid five minutes... Then Bluejay was swamped by five soldiers and Nightwing was held down by six. They kept fighting hard, though. Bluejay had injured a few assassins a tad more fatally than she intended, but she would have been dead if she hadn't.

Just when they were certain that they were losing, a large explosion shook the cave. The batcopter was shooting down enemies by the tens before landing outside of the crater. Seconds later, Lynx and Batgirl dropped in.

Bluejay and Nightwing cried out in relief as the sound of two whips echoed around the cave. Batgirl freed the pair and Lynx held off a large circle of them with the set of longer whips he brought. Bluejay, Nightwing and Batgirl sprung apart, fighting small groups violently.

The four of them fought off the dwindling numbers of the soldiers, until something went very wrong. Nightwing, who was fighting a few yards in front of Bluejay was hit in the face with the butt of a sword and went down. Then Bluejay was hit in the shoulder and the stomach by two arrows.

With a dreadful scream, Bluejay stumbled backwards. Two more assassins came at her with swords in full swing. She painfully brought up her own swords to no avail and went flying, screaming into the pit. The last thing she heard before she was submerged in the green water was her brother and friends screaming her name.

**_~Nightwing~_ **

Nightwing fell to his knees at the edge of the pit, trying desperately to look in and find her. He knew he wouldn't survive trying to get her out. Lynx and Batgirl kept fighting off the soldiers as Nightwing held back his tears before standing slowly and turning on the electricity to full on his staff. Then he hurled himself into battle. Hard. He cut through pairs of enemies with shocks strong enough to paralyze them for life.

******

Finally, the fighting was over, and Nightwing was panting out sobs and couldn't stand anymore. Lynx was at his side immediately to comfort him. Nightwing ripped off his mask and cried into Lynx's chest. Batgirl came over and stood in front of them as the teenager from earlier walked down the stairs quietly.

He seemed to understand what was going on, which wouldn't be surprising since Talia always did. He held up his burnt hands and stopped in front of her.

"I'm here to help." The boy spoke roughly, with a strange accent. Talia had claimed he lost his memory. Perhaps he's been speaking Arabic since he lost his memory and used to be american.

"I heard the girl you were with fell in. I had to help her, and I have to go in anyways for my memory. Talia doesn't know i'm here, I just felt as if i needed to save her." He mumbled. Batgirl cast a look down at Dick, who nodded.

"Go ahead." Batgirl spoke. The boy nodded and trudged into the frothing pool. The three vigilantes watched intently.

He waded around and felt for her body. The scars of his hands started to heal as his expression tightened from the stinging pain of the acid. He pulled her out just as Talia stormed down the stairs with a platoon of soldiers.

The boy pushed the arrows through her shoulder and stomach, pulling them through the other sides. The wounds healed quickly and the boy tossed her body to Batgirl with extraordinary strength before diving back in himself.

Bluejay woke up and Batgirl put her down. When the teen opened her eyes they were glowing a radioactive green, and the pit had bleached a streak of white through her hair. She saw the soldiers and it looked like something clicked in her. She drew her swords and charged with incredible speed. Then she let out an ultrasonic scream that everybody in this cave knew only one other person could do. Everyone who hadn't been trained to withstand that were knocked out, leaving Talia and the young vigilantes.

Talia's eyes widened for a small moment in what could have been fear, as she realized what the Lazarus Pit did to Bluejay. The silence was broken by the screams of the boy-possibly driven mad- erupted from the water and hurtled towards Talia to attack her.

"You bitch!" Was the watery, rough scream that sounded from the teen as he tackled her. The three older vigilantes exchanged glances before Dick was up, putting his mask back on and grabbing his sister by the waist before they all made their escape through the large hole in the cave ceiling.

"Batgirl, get her in the jet and back to Gotham as fast as possible, tell B what she did, too. Lynx and I will take the copter." Nightwing demanded and handed Bluejay's body to Batgirl, who took the seventeen year old and ran over to the Batwing. Dick pulled out the Batwing's extra remote control and started it up for her, setting the course for Gotham. The airlock closed as Batgirl was seen strapping Bluejay down.

Nightwing and Lynx made the dash to the copter and took off as fast as possible behind the jet.


	13. Lyre

**_May 25th, 2017, 4:26 AM_ **

**_~Barbara~_ **

The redhead landed the Batwing on its platform and unstrapped an unconscious Jacey, carrying her into the cave.

"Bruce! We have a serious problem here." She shouted across the way. Bruce was over in an alarmingly short amount of time, picking his daughter up and running over to the infirmary area. He strapped her down and scanned her.

"She fell in the pit." He realized grimly, running his thumb along a fresh scar along the side of her face.

"And she survived, thank god." Barbara added. "She was killed by two arrows and slashed in the face with a sword, hence that gash, so she had enough injury for the pit to fix her without killing her. Also, she um... came out with an interesting new ability..."

"She has new DNA... What did she do?"

"She's much faster and stronger now, and she um... Actually managed to pull off the Canary Cry?" Barbara explained. Bruce gave her a look.

"Not possible."

"Well she did, my ears are still ringing. Dick and Sam will tell you the same thing." She said as the sound of helicopter blades sounded in the cave.

Dick and Sam ran over. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"Her vitals are completely fine, but she has new DNA. Something inhuman." Barbara filled them in.

"Computer, run DNA scan and comparison." Bruce piped up and went over to the console.

_'Jacelyn Todd's DNA scan does not contain the same metagene as Dinah Laurel Lance.'_

"Then what is it?" 

_'Filing new meta gene. Miss Todd is now much stronger and considerably faster. Comparable to but not as strong as Donna Troy._ _Her body is seeming to heal at an accelerated rate._ _The explanation for her Canary Cry could be that this meta gene has partial DNA of a Lyre bird._ _It would appear that Miss Todd has had a perfect resurrection._ _'_

"What's a Lyre bird?" Sam asked from beside Jacey's now exhausted, unconscious body.

"It's a bird that can mimic any sound it's ever heard, from a car alarm to a human voice. Jacey has heard Dinah's cry before, so naturally she was able to replicate it." Bruce explained and went back to check the DNA readings. "Her blood mutated to give her this metagene."

"Does it look permanent?" Dick inquired. Bruce nodded and put and IV in her arm.

"That'll be useful on patrol." Sam shrugged. Bruce shut down the computer and sighed.

"So, Dick. Mission report, please." Dick straightened up.

"O-of course. Talia made the pit for a boy. He was badly burned-beyond identification-and an amnesiac. She was trying to heal him so he could be Ra's's protégé. Talia called her soldiers on us when Jace tried to interrogate her. We fought them off for a while until they overwhelmed us. Then Sam and Babs blew a hole in the cave ceiling and came to our rescue. After about ten minutes, I got hit in the face with a sword and went down," He paused to rub at his bandaged face. "Then two archers got her in the shoulder and stomach. The two that were on me knocked her into the pit. We didn't see her injuries, so we thought she-" Dick stopped talking abruptly. Sam rubbed his shoulder and the shorter of the two took a breath, shaking his head. Sam nodded in understanding.

"Died. Then the boy came and pulled her out before taking a swim himself. Talia tried to attack us again but as soon as Blue woke up, she went ultrasonic. The other kid ran out of the pit screaming at Talia and we got the hell out. I think I speak in all of our best interest when I ask that you make us some bulletproof suits." Sam finished for him. Bruce nodded.

"Thank you, all of you. I promise I won't send you on dangerous missions like that anymore without me." He replied. "You're all dismissed. Barbara, would you like a ride home?"

"No thanks Batsy. I told my dad I was staying the whole weekend at a friends house." She said and ran her hand through Jacey's hair.

**_*_ **

**_~Dick~_ **

Dick left the bathroom, rubbing at his hair with a towel. He looked up and jumped at the sight of Sam curled up on his side on the bed, reading something on his phone.

"You ever heard of knocking, Catboy?" Dick laughed and brought the towel down to cover up.

"What good Kitty would pass up the opportunity to give a pretty Robin a scare? Put some clothes on before I jump you in your childhood bedroom." He said and sat up on his knees.

Dick chuckled and shook his head, going quickly to put on boxers and a shirt. He joined Sam on the bed.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I bet you know exactly how Babs and I showed up." Sam mumbled, prodding anxiously at the bedding; Another catlike habit he tended to do when he was anxious. It was too cute to take seriously but Dick knew not to laugh.

"Okay, shoot." Dick replied, realizing why Sam was being serious due to Dicks certain pet peeve. They hardly spoke the whole ride back to Gotham because of it.

"I know you hate it when I track you, and I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it, Barbara and I both agreed we couldn't let you go without backup, and I almost said we shouldn't go but then we lost your signal so we went to Gotham and then to get you and if i would've lost you I don't know what i would have done-" He started to ramble before Dick cut him off with a kiss.

"Sam, it's okay. Jacey and I would be dead if it weren't for you two. But next time just say you're coming. I promise we'll say yes." He assured after he pulled away. Sam nodded.

"Okay. I'm gonna leave before Bruce catches me in here. Lay one here Boy Wonder." He said and tapped his cheek. Dick kissed it and pushed him off the bed, laughing.

"Love you, Asshole." Dick smiled and Sam turned his head to look back at him, grinning.

"Ditto, Dickface." Sam flipped him off and walked out, shutting the door quietly.

**_~Jacey~_ **

Jacey woke, staring up at the far away cave ceiling. The only light was a soft stream of yellow from the stairs. She carefully removed her IV and stumbled out of the gurney.

Yawning, she slowly made her way up the stairs and shut the clock face. She then went to the main stairs to the master bedrooms. She passed Sam on the way.

"Hey, Little bird." He said and hugged her. "How do you feel?"

"Tired, I'll be okay tho-" She stopped and slapped her hand over her mouth. She was speaking in a replica of his voice. "Sorry." She replied normally after coughing.

Sam laughed and ruffled her hair. "Don't sweat it kid, get to sleep." He said and went off towards his own room, beside hers.

Jacey shut her door behind her, walking across the large room to her bed and collapsing into the familiar sheets. She covered herself and fell asleep in record time.


	14. Recruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. Welcome back. There's a lot of filler on the way, because I feel like it's necessary after what happened last chapter.
> 
> Also, You can now check out my website for my books! Mortality has a special section with hero files and a Q&A section leading to my Sarahah down at the bottom of the page. Any questions asked will be answered here in the next week's chapter and on the website in the question archives. :)
> 
> https://tgmchadwick.wixsite.com/chemicalvelocity/mortality

**_May 16th, 2017, 2:26 PM_ **   
**_~Jacey~_ **

Jacey was slumped in the gigantic chair of the Bat Computer, hooked up to several wires.

"Dick, I feel like a goddamn experiment." She grumped to her older brother, knowing that Bruce would ignore her.

"You'll be off soon. And fix your voice you're speaking Harley."

Jacey felt a zap through the wire and glared at Bruce. She cleared her throat and told the snickering acrobat to shut up in her regular voice.

"Leave her alone, Bird Brain." Sam shouted from the grapple frames high above. His whip cracked and he was suddenly landing gracefully next to Dick.

"Your mother's on her way. She heard you were here and seemed very excited to see you." Bruce told him. Sam's face lit up.

"Okay! If she gets here before I'm down just call me." He grinned and ran back up the frame.

"Has it been long since they've talked?" Jacey asked.

"No, they talk every day. Sam just hasn't been back in Gotham for a little over a year, and Catwoman just doesn't go to Blüdhaven." Dick replied. Jacey nodded in understanding.

*****

The sound of a motorcycle roaring through the tunnel interrupted another of Jacey's complaints. Sam swung down excitedly as Selina jumped off her bike.

"Kitten!" She called to him.

"Hi Mama!" He yelled and ran over, picking her up in a hug. Dick and Jacey 'aww'ed at the reunion. Even Bruce was managing a smile.

Bruce finally unhooked Jacey, who stood and stretched, going to put on her uniform to practice, replacing her old cape with the new one that had gliding capabilities.

She went over to greet Selina, who seemed happy to see her as well.

"And how are you my little lady Robin? Sammy told me what happened the other night. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine-" She replied in Selina's voice before adjusting. "Aside from that. The pit altered my DNA and gave me the abilities of a Lyre bird. When I got out I actually pulled off the Canary Cry."

Selina looked taken aback. "That's... Interesting."

*******

**_June 24th, 2017, 5:38 PM_ **

**_~Dick~_ **

Jacey and Dick walked into the batcave to see someone other than just Bruce standing there.

"Hey Padré, Who's this?" Dick asked as Bruce and the kid, who couldn't have been younger than 15 with him turned around, the black and red uniform he was holding donned the unmistakable yellow R across the left side of the chest. The two former robins stopped dead in their tracks, jaws open wide in shock.

"Jacey, Dick. This is-"

"Tim Drake, I'm so excited to finally meet you! I've been following your work my whole life! I was there that night at the Haly's circus incident-!"

"Timothy." Bruce's voice came from behind the teen. He turned.

"Sorry, Mr. Wayne."

"It's okay. Could you go upstairs and tell Alfred that the other two are here please?"

"Of course." He nodded and ran off up the stairs.

"Well, he's certainly energetic." Dick mused as him and Jacey approached their father.

"You replaced me... only a year..."  Jacey uttered, still in shock; just quietly enough for Dick to hear.

"Yes, He's quite enthusiastic. I'm looking forward to working with him, he's a complete genius. He discovered our identities and demanded I let him be Robin." Bruce explained and sat down in the chair to the Batcomputer, sighing.

"How long has he been here?" Jacey asked, her voice was distant as she stared into the waterfall across the cave.

"About a week, but I haven't adopted him, if that's what you're wondering. He still has parents and is here in secret." Bruce seemed put off by this point.

"B, you can't possibly be recruiting a new Robin who you don't even have parental custody over?" Dick exclaimed. Bruce shifted in his seat.

"I've tried sending him home. Every night. He doesn't take no for an answer. He demands we train him. I haven't yet but i feel I may have to soon."

"Then at least let us help. We can't make any mistakes with him like those that were made with the first three." Jacey was now at full attention.

"Very well. Do you mind coming over and helping out every once in awhile?"

"Of course," Dick replied. "Who should train him first?"

"Not Bruce. He goes last. We'll go Alfred, You, Myself and  _then_ Bruce." She said, deep in thought, but still demanding.

"Understandable," Bruce agreed. "I'll speak with Alfred later."  
  
  


******

**_September 17th, 2017, 3:22 PM_ **

**~Jacey~**

Jacey watched from the bars above as Dick and Tim sparred aggressively. It had been months, and Tim was proving more and more each day to be intelligent, dangerous and powerful. She wasn't even upset about him being her replacement anymore. The only thing Jacey could really feel at this point was pride, and they hadn't even let him patrol yet.

Tim was wearing Dick out, Jacey could see it. If Tim were to defeat Dick now, Then it would mean that his training with Dick is over, and It's Jacey's turn. She almost couldn't believe it as Tim crouched to dodge a roundhouse before grabbing Dick's ankle and pulling the Acrobat right onto his back.

The two of them cheered as Dick slowly got off the floor and gave Tim a hug.

"You did it, Baby bird! I'm so proud!" Dick said as he cast a glance up to the bars and gave Jacey a wink before turning and running off the spar mats.

"Wait, Dick what are you-?" Tim started, but was interrupted by his own shout of surprise as Jacey dropped from the bars and threw him to the ground with her legs. She released him quickly and stood before his laid out body.

"Never let your guard down. Ever. Not even when you think the fighting is done. Understood?" She asked, setting her hands on her hips after taking her hood down. Tim looked up at her, shaken.

"Y-yes ma'am." He nodded vigorously and stood. He approached nervously and went for his first punch. Jacey caught it. Her expression softened.

"You also should never be afraid of your enemy. If you truly cannot be unafraid, then you must not show your fear, or they will destroy you." She let go of his fist only to have his other fist collide with her jaw. She hissed in pain.

"Very good. Give me more of that." She wheezed with a grin before throwing him a bo staff and extending her own. Tim launched himself at her and spun the bo staff expertly, despite never having been formally trained with one. He easily blocked and parried her strikes and caught her in the leg with the end of the bo staff. She grunted and took his moment of triumph to slide her staff up his and send it flying across the room.

Being disarmed was apparently frequent in Dick's training because Tim didn't even falter in turning immediately to send a spinning kick Jacey's way. She dodged it and countered with a punch to the rib cage, sending him stumbling backwards and coughing. Jacey didn't pursue him, but stood there, slightly out of breath.

"I'm proud, Timmy. We'll stop there for tonight. I just wanted to see how well you'd do immediately after fighting Dick. Go home, I'm sure your parents are wondering where you are by now." She smiled.

"No way. I can do this all day." He panted. Dick and Jacey laughed.

"Go  _home_ Tim. We can't have you training on any sort of exhaustion until it's actually time for you to patrol. We also have to get back to Bludhaven tonight." Tim sighed.

"Okay." He moped before heading out of the cave.

When the teen was gone, Dick turned to Jacey.

"He's doing very well." He mused. She nodded in agreement.

"I just hope that nothing happens to him like Jason." She sighed.

"Have faith, Little Wing. I believe in him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOOO WELCOME TO THE BOOK ROBIN 3.0


	15. Trammeled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi im just gonna upload the whole book happy birthday

**_June 6th,_ ** **_ 2019 _ ** **_, 10:46 PM_ **

**_~Jacey~_ **

Sam waved before diving off the balcony with an excited whoop, cracking his whips down the street to his side of the city. Dick sighed and shut the door. He turned and jumped when Jacey was standing there, smirking.

"God damn, you are tragic." She snickered.

"Fuck off." Dick mumbled and walked off towards the kitchen. Jacey followed him, still grinning.

"Come on, Dickiebird." She pushed, jumping on his back. "You gotta tell him."

"He knows." Another grumpy response from her brother.

"He's in love with you too, idiot. Why can't you just ask him out?"

"We have an agreement, Jace."

"Did you, a grown-ass man,  _really_ think that was ever going to stay how it was?"

"We're twenty three, not thirty." Dick uttered and sat himself onto the counter. Jacey sat on the one across from him.

"Yet you're acting fifteen." Jacey deadpanned. "People who are mutually in love with each other-by nature and instinct-will continue to suffer until they become romantically involved." Jacey explained.

"I hate you and your stupid psychology major." Dick huffed and rubbed his face. "Fine. What should I do?"

Jacey's eyes lit up. "I thought you'd never ask."

******

**_June 7th, 2019, 5:39 PM_ **

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this." Dick muttered, deeply analyzing his three slightly different leather jackets. The nineteen-year-old rolled her eyes.

"Richard. It is literally just a dinner and movie date. Have you two  _seriously_ never been to dinner and a movie together?" She asked, snatching the hangers from him and staring at the items in question

"Not like this! We went as friends. I just asked him out on a  _date,_ Jace. Even if I didn't call it that." Dick complained.

"And he seemed completely fine with it." She fired back, tossing aside the hooded jacket. "That one's for cold weather and drug dealers." She pointed out.

"I like that one." He pouted. Jacey gave him a sharp look and he shut up. Now she had to decide between the jacket with zipper or button pockets. She tossed aside the buttoned jacket and set the remaining one on the table.

"Now come with me. No way am I letting you dress yourself." She said and pulled him into his room. Dick had the look of eternal suffering on his face. Jacey practically dove into his closet.

"Why not?"

"Your entire wardrobe is muscle shirts and sweatpants, circus boy."

"Please don't make a mess." Dick protested to almost no avail. Jacey sorted through his shirts. she made a triumphant noise and threw one at his face. Then she rifled through the drawer with all of his jeans and pulled out the xztightest looking pair she could find.

"You have got to be kidding me." He groaned. Jacey just winked at him, fixing the drawer and the shirts before handing him the small gold chain that he always wore. He sighed and clipped it around his neck.

"Get out so I can change." He said. Jacey skipped out of the room and went right to the bathroom to try and figure out what cologne was Sam's favorite. She was still glaring at the three she narrowed them down to when Dick grabbed the third one from behind her. "It's this one, Sherlock." He grumbled.

Jacey whacked him in the back of the head. "Will you cheer the fuck up? I am so good at this, okay? You're not just getting laid tonight, Grayson. You're getting  _love_   _made_ to you." Jacey grinned. Dick gave her a venomous look. The teen ducked into her room and was out in her uniform in record time. She handed handed him his jacket as he finished tying his converse.

"Go get him, Tiger." She winked at him and shoved him out the door, running for her phone to call Barbara and tell her the guys were on their first date.

******

**_~Sam~_ **

The twenty-three year old was waiting outside the diner, perched on his motorcycle. The familiar roar of another one sounded down the street and Sam looked up to see Dick parking a few yards away and walking over.

Sam's eyes bugged behind his sunglasses as he stared at the surprisingly well-dressed acrobat.

The first thought that ran through Sam's head was 'Wow.' The second one was 'He definitely didn't plan that.' The only logical answer was that Jacey was definitely in charge of this random outing. She's always on him about his much too casual choice of clothing.

"Hey there hot stuff." Sam grinned up at Dick, who smiled.

"Hey you. Hungry?"

Sam stood, raking his eyes up and down Dick's body. "Starving."

\-----------------------------

**_June 8th, 2019, 11:48 AM_ **

**_~Jacey~_ **

Jacey was perched on the couch, doing her courses on her laptop when a very tired Dick stumbled through the front door.

"Easy Big Bird. Rough night?" She chuckled. Dick tossed his jacket over the back of a kitchen chair, it had been covering his ripped shirt. He took that off too, revealing his scratched and bitten torso and collapsed onto the couch, rubbing his face.

"I chickened out. I meant to tell him after we... Y'know." He mumbled into his hands. Jacey frowned and shut her computer, setting it aside so Dick could put his head in her lap.

"It's okay, bird brain." She hummed and pet his hair gently.

"No it's not." He whined. "I really love him. I need to let him know."

"D, that's the thing. He already knows. You just have to tell him that you want to date him."

"But-"

"So help me, Grayson if I hear one more 'But our agreement' again I will literally dislocate all of your limbs." Jacey snapped. "You're hurting, he's hurting, I'm hurting because of how goddamn naive you are, we're all suffering here and it is equally yours and Sam's fault."

Dick stared up at her, forlorn as ever. Jacey groaned and banged her head back against the couch.

"Call him," The teen snatched the phone off the side table. "Or I will." She threatened in his voice. Dick's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't." He scrambled to sit up.

"I would." She pushed. "Do it." She smirked, she still hadn't gone back to her own voice.

"I can't."

Jacey shrugged and started to dial Sam's number. Dick leapt at her, tackling his sister to the ground.

"Gimme the phone!"

"Only if you call him!"

"No!"

"Do it!'

"Make me!" Dick snapped. Jacey sprouted a dark grin.

"Oh I will." She replied in Dick's voice again. Dick had taken her lack of movement as an opportunity to snatch his handcuffs from under the coffee table and pounce on her again. Within seconds Jacey was in cuffs and yelling at him.

"Dick! Let me out of these!"

"Come on, Little Wing, You know how to slip cuffs." He smirked and took the phone from her.

"You put them on too tight, you asshole. You know I can't slip these."

"Hm, that's unfortunate." Dick pressed talk and strolled out to the balcony.

"Wait! Are you calling him?" She tucked her head in and somersaulted to follow him.

"Yes."

"Then let me out!" She whined.

"Key's on the counter." He replied nonchalantly.

Jacey growled, literally. She spit out the sound of an angry Bengal Tiger and rolled onto her butt, pulling her legs in behind the cuffs before standing and stalking over to the kitchen to unlock herself. After that she stood in the balcony door to see what Dick was saying to Sam.

"I uh, need to tell you something but it has to be in person. Come over whenever's good for you. I'm home all day." He paused for a response.

"Okay cool, see you then."

"Love you too shithead." He chuckled and hung up.

Jacey grabbed a cigarette and her lighter from her pack on the nearby table. She went out and sat in the other chair. 

"In person, chivalrous." She commented as she lit her smoke.

"Shut up."

"No."

******

**_9:36 PM_ **

"Bye Jace! Be careful on patrol tonight, I won't be back home until tomorrow." Dick called as him and Sam strolled out the door. Jacey gave a grunt of acknowledgement, winking at him and throwing a thumbs up. 'Good luck' she mouthed. Dick rolled his eyes.

She closed her laptop, finally finished her courses for the day. It would have been done earlier, if it weren't for a few distractions. Making her way to her bedroom, she stripped and pulled on her uniform. Deciding which weapons to use each night was always the hardest part. She stared at the rack on the back of her door and decided on her own electric bo-staff that Bruce gave her a few weeks ago. She went through the rest of the basics, zipping on her cape, gluing on her domino and prepping her grapple.

With an excited 'Woo!' she threw herself off the balcony and grappled to the left, swinging off to downtown. She heard the sound of shouting down an alley and dove to the rescue.

*******

**_June 9th, 2019, 11:16 AM_ **

**_~Dick~_ **

Dick and Sam were sitting at the counter, with their faces down to protect their identities while Jacey said goodbye to the 'friend' she had over the night before, still in her domino.

"That was fun, I'll see you around." Jacey pulled the usual spiel of smooth-talking. Dick was somewhat proud, somewhat guilty because he knew he indirectly taught her that. The girl blushed when the raven haired teen kissed her on the cheek and bid her goodbye. Sam gave Dick a look. Dick shrugged and sipped his coffee.

Jacey came and sat down at the counter, peeling off her domino painfully. It wasn't recommended to keep them on that long.

"You gonna put a shirt on or..?" Dick asked her. Jacey shrugged, crossing her arms over her sports bra clad chest.

"Nah, It's too hot in here."

"So, are you  _really_ gonna see her around?" Sam asked.  Jacey nodded.

"Of course, that's her fourth time here. I think she gets into trouble on purpose to get laid. Anyways, do you have any idea how hard it is to enjoy what you're doing when your partner keeps asking where you got all the scars on your bod-?" Jacey was cut off by the two older vigilantes giving her a look. "Right. Of course you do. So, how'd last night go?"

"He told me everything," Sam replied. "Right down to the bit where you were in handcuffs. Thanks for taking care of it for us though, we'd still be in denial if it weren't for you." Jacey smiled.

"I'm devoid of all love so I help other people pursue it." She replied jokingly. "No seriously, i'm happy for you two. Take it slow though, okay? I don't want you losing any friendship or anything." She said and stood, taking her mug to the kitchen.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Dick asked and did the same. Sam and Jacey shrugged.

"Looks like you two are needed for a field trip to Gotham." Sam suggested, turning his laptop towards the former Robins to a news article about drug related crime rates through the roof.

"Batsy's gonna need help."


	16. Meanwhile, in Gotham

~~~~

**_June 30th, 2019, 10:34 PM_ **

**_~Red Hood~_ **

"The hell you say. You didn't set this up? Then whose party is this?!" A blond in a grey suit yelled at a bald man in brown and another man in blue.

"I thought it was you east-side losers. You already rolled over for the Black Mask and i figured you were gonna ask us in." The second man spoke up.

"Rolled over? The Mask whacked six of my crew in a month. Six. Some of my best people." The bald man protested

"So you set up this meet?" The blond asked

"No, i thought it was Chi Chi." The bald one gestured to the skull-capped man on the right.

"Wasn't my meet." Chi Chi shrugged

"Oh, the hell with this. I'm gone. You brain donors wanna hang around-" The second man stood

"Sit down, Freddie. It's my meeting." A voice sounded from the loft above

"It's him!" Chi Chi gasped

"Batman?" The blond questioned

"We didn't do nothing!" The bald man called upwards

"Well, we all know that's a lie." The Red Hood stepped out of the shadows and hoisted an AK-47

"Who the hell are you?" Chi Chi shouted

"Smoke him!" The blond raised his gun. The hood fired off a round into the table below. The eight drug lords dropped to the floor.

"I said, sit down."

"You wanna die? There's easier ways to kill yourself." Freddie shouted up at Red Hood

"Yeah, like yelling at the guy who's holding the AK-47. Listen to me, you drug-peddling scumbags. I will be running the drug trade from now on. You eight are the most prosperous street dealers in Gotham, I'm offering you morons a deal. You go about your business as usual, but kick up 40 percent to me. A much sweeter deal than the scraps Black Mask is leaving you. In return, you will have total protection from both Black Mask and Batman. But you stay away from kids and school yards. No dealing to children, got it? If you do, you're dead." Red Hood demanded

"Okay, crazy man, this is all very generous, but why in the hell should we listen to you?" The blond asked smugly. The vigilante tossed down a grey, blood covered duffel bag. The blond man zipped it open cautiously. The eight of them stared in horror. Chi Chi vomited at the sight.

"Damn." The bald man mumbled.

"Those are the heads of all of your lieutenants. That took me  _two hours_. You wanna see what i can get done in a whole evening?" The hood cocked his rifle and aimed it down at them. "Make no mistake, I'm not asking you to kick in with me. I'm telling you." He let loose another round of bullets into the table. Everyone hit the floor again. Upon looking up, the Hood was gone.

"Forty percent works for me." Freddie spoke up. 

******

**_~Batman~_ **

"Go, go, go!" The tires of the truck screeched as the three men attempted their escape from Batman

"Where's Raymond and Denny?"

"He got them. Just grabbed them up."

"Screw it! Just go, get us out of here."

"I think I lost him. You think I lost him?"

"I think you lost him. I think we're good." The three of them screamed as Batman landed on their hood.

"No, you're anything but good." He growled. The truck ran into the oversized caltrops Batman had thrown and careened into a large stack of freight containers and flipped. The driver reached for the shotgun. Batman stepped on his hand and he grunted. Batman pulled him out of the truck by his collar.

"Who are you working for?" He snapped.

"Nobody. Look, we just boosted the truck and uh-"

"Lie to me again, and crashing into a wall head-on will be the least painful activity of your evening"

"No, i swear to-" The driver was interrupted by a cargo box beeping and opened. A massive humanoid unfolded himself and stood as Batman cuffed the crooks.

"What is that?" The driver whimpered

"Your cargo. It's called Amazo."

"What the hell is an Amazo?"

"A highly advanced, cybernetic android equipped with the ability to absorb the power of super humans."

"What kind of super humans?" Amazo reeled back and pounded his fists into the ground. It shook heavily and ruptured. Batman flipped on top of the truck to avoid the impact.

"Big ones." He replied, running at the Amazo and tossing a smoke bomb in its face. He executed several impressive flips and kicks, however failing and getting thrown back into the same crate as earlier.

"Packs quite the punch for a toaster on steroids, huh?" Nightwing's voice sounded from above. Batman's kids were standing together twenty feet above.

"Need a hand?" Bluejay asked.

"No." Batman replied and launched himself back at Amazo.

"Okay well, how about we just stick around and watch?" Nightwing deadpanned and sprang off the container after his sister. Amazo threw a freight container at Batman, who ducked under it. Nightwing and Bluejay had to launch themselves out of the way. Nightwing ran after Batman to help him with Amazo.

"Who's that other one, The pretty boy in the leotard?"

"That's Nightwing. He was the Bat's first sidekick, The first Robin." 

"He is pretty though, i'll give you that." Bluejay was suddenly at their sides. They jumped. "Now shut up and sit still." She snapped before running into the fight.

Nightwing and Batman led an intense double attack on the Amazo. Bluejay stood by carefully on a high up container. Amazo looked unphased aside from the rip in its synthetic skin.

"I think you'll have to do better than that, Bats." Nightwing pointed out.

"She did." The older vigilante pointed down to Bluejay, who had pounced on Amazo and was jamming the electric end of her bo staff into its eye before planting an exploding batarang. Batman hooked his grapple on her hood and pulled her away.

"Will that do any good?" Nightwing asked as the three of them ran across the crates

"It'll slow it down."

"You think so?" Bluejay retorted as the monster made alarming pursuit in flight.

"Get to higher ground!" The two young vigilante's father demanded and the made their escape

"Did you know he could fly?" Nightwing Asked, panicked

"D, Move!" Bluejay shouted as Amazo got a hold on her brother.

"I wouldn't be offended by a few suggestions!" Nightwing called, struggling against the android's hold. Batman and Bluejay grappled onto Amazo's foot.

"He has the same weak points as a human being!" Batman yelled up at him

"Got it. This might sting a bit." Nightwing mumbled, jamming his sparking escrima into the bot's ears. It released him and he began to fall. Batman turned and began to glide back to the ground. Nightwing landed on his back and held on. Bluejay glided beside them.

"This is why you need a cape." She commented as they landed. Amazo got up again and the young vigilantes groaned. It shot beams out of its eyes and they hit the deck.

"Lasers. He's got lasers!" Nightwing pointed out.

"Thanks for that helpful input, Nightwing." Bluejay grunted while they rolled out of the way. Batman flipped over Amazo and slapped two chunks of goo in its eyes.

"I don't think putty in his eyes is gonna hurt him." Bluejay spoke up from beside Nightwing. Amazo's head exploded in seconds.

"But plastique will, nice." Nightwing mused.

*****

"This shipment was meant for the Black Mask, I doubt you're behind this. Who do you work for?" Batman asked the truck drivers.

"I swear. we're not working for anybody. This was our gig, all our idea." They protested. Batman turned to his kids, who were standing by a crane release button.

"Let it go."

"Right." They grinned and Nightwing hit the button. The strapped up Amazo began to fall towards them. Bluejay stopped it just before it made contact. Motor oil splashed the crooks.

"I'll talk, i'll talk. Just stop. Just stop! The Red Hood, we're working for the Red Hood. We don't have any choice. He's got-" The guy was cut off by a bullet right between his eyes. the other two were taken out right after. The vigilantes hid behind the crane's bars.

"The shots came from the rooftop." Bluejay had her binoculars out and pointed across the street.

"A sniper." Nightwing muttered

"A good one." Batman added as he used his own.

"See him?"

"Yeah." Batman replied and called the batwing, grabbing its grapple line and taking off

"Hey, wait!" Nightwing protested.

"Right. Leave us with them." Bluejay deadpanned.

"Let's get these in the bay then." The twenty-three year old sighed.


	17. Motorcycle Fetish

**_~Dick~_ **

"This bit of Intel is what brought us to town. Good thing Sam always has perfect timing. He got this shot from a snitch. He says that this guy's been making some serious moves." Dick explained and set a USB in one of the computer's many ports.

"The Red Hood." Bruce mumbled.

"Might be. He bears a resemblance to the original."

"Several criminals _have_  utilized this persona." Tim spoke up as he dropped into the cave from the bars

"One criminal of particular interest, though."

"But he's locked up." Jacey put in, crossing her arms as she stared at the screen

"Not his m.o. either. There's been an upkick in heavy trafficking, but crime is down." Bruce pointed out.

"Indeed it is. Master Bruce got almost three hours sleep in the last two days.  
True busman's holiday." Alfred came over with coffee. Dick, Tim and Jacey accepted it gratefully.

"But he is locked up. Like, a lot locked up," Dick mused, stirring his coffee. "Maybe we should go for a visit-" He was cut off by the realization that Bruce had disappeared.

"Could you just once say let's get in the car? Is that so hard?" Jacey shouted at him as they set their mugs down and jumped into the Batmobile.

******

**_July 1st, 2019, 3:38 PM_ **

"You look good. Been working out? You could probably use a little sun. Then again, who am i to talk?" The Joker cackled, wheezing. Nightwing's blood boiled.

"He's calling himself the Red Hood, what do you know about it?" Batman questioned.

"That he has horrible taste." He replied. "When i wore that number, it was classy. More flashy maitre d' than motorcycle fetish. Oh, these kids today."

"If you're behind this in any way, we will find out. You're not--"

"Oh, Bird Boy, you're so much less fun now, all grown up and in your big-boy pants. Still, better off than his replacement, right? Even tougher making with the yuks when you're worm food, huh?" Nightwing and Robin failed to stop Bluejay as she shot forward and grabbed him by his chains, throwing him against the wall by the neck and growling in his face.

"You gonna let her do it this time? Or is she just gonna put me in another body cast for six months?" The Joker choked under her grip, looking over her shoulder at Batman. She tightened her hand and Nightwing began to worry.

"Bluejay-" Batman warned before she cut him off.

"Shut up." The nineteen-year-old turned her head back to the criminal. "Next time you say a  _word_  about my brother, I will kill you.  _Much_  slower and  _much_ more painfully than how I offed a few of your boys, got it?" She snapped and threw him to the floor.

"So disappointing. But back to the matter at hand... This new Hoody. Do you really think i would stir up so much trouble and not make sure you knew it was me?" He wheezed, coughing up some blood. Bluejay stepped on his ankle on their way out of the room.

*****

**_~Jacey~_ **

"Hey, you okay?" Dick asked, sprawling over the back of the couch she was curled up on, playing Zelda with Tim. Jacey shrugged.

"Nothing he hasn't done a few times before." She replied.

"I thought you were gonna kill him." Dick pointed out, rolling and sitting properly. "I wouldn't have blamed you." He shrugged and threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Yet Bruce would've killed me." She replied, focused on slashing away at enemies on her way to Hyrule Castle. The PA system went off and the young vigilantes' heads shot towards the speaker in the room.

"Jacey, Dick, Tim. Get down here. The Hood's acting up again. He's about to jack a helicopter from Black Mask." Bruce demanded over the microphone.

"Coming!" They replied and shot off the couch to the study.

~

"You know what i missed most about running with you? The toys." Nightwing mused after he shot a heavy harpoon into the side of the chopper with an RPG. The helicopter shut down and began to fall.

"Stay sharp. we're not done." Batman commanded.

"Is that gonna hold?" Robin asked.

"No." Batman replied and dove off the building after The Red Hood. Bluejay, Robin and Nightwing exchanged a glance.

"Okay, i'll just take care of this." Bluejay said and shooed off Nightwing, pulling a heavy duty cement stapler from the duffel bag they brought the RPG in, rapidly pinning down the grapple line as Nightwing flung himself off the roof to go rescue Batman, who sacrificed his own grapple to stop the falling helicopter.

Nightwing and Batman took off after the Red Hood. Bluejay hit one of the three emergency buttons of her earpiece. The line opened.

"Commissioner Gordon." Bluejay greeted.

"Hello, Robin-er-Bluejay, is it?"

"Both, technically." She confirmed before peering over the edge at the strung up chopper.

"There's a chopper hanging above the street near the construction zones. Batman, Nightwing, Robin and I are chasing a serial killer named the Red Hood... We're sorry we can't take care of it right now."

"Yeah, no problem girl wonder, I'll have it taken care of. Good luck."

"You're the best." Bluejay sighed and hung up. Her and Robin ran and dove off the building, gliding after them. She landed on a ledge right beside Batman and Nightwing. Batman dodged the Hood's bullets. The new vigilante ran out of sight

"He's good." Nightwing mused.

"Yes, he's putting on quite a show." Batman grumbled, tapping his cowl and running after him, jumping the gaps between the GCPD blimp and the rooftops. Bluejay, Robin and Nightwing followed suit to catch up. Batman tried to catch the guy by wrapping a grapple line around his ankle, but the Red Hood was ready. He sliced the line and got to the other roof before it pulled around him.

"He's very good." Robin mumbled.

"We got him!" Nightwing called as the Hood landed on a ledge with seemingly nowhere to go, until he jumped through the glass roof of the train station.

"That's impressive." Bluejay pointed out.

"Nothing we haven't seen before." Batman dove after him.

"If you say so." Nightwing sighed as him and Bluejay followed with Robin

"Think we lost him?"

"Move!" Batman shouted as a bomb went off. They all dove aside. Bluejay landed on her brother's leg and he shouted.

"You haven't lost your touch!" Was heard across the tracks as a train roared by.

***

"He's got some moves, huh? And as much i hate to belabor a point..."

"And still that is often exactly what you do." Tim quipped as he helped Alfred patch him up

"I'm chatty. it's part of my charm."

"I'm saying that our boy here has some skills. He's been trained and trained well. Like right there." Jacey pointed to the footage.

"That."

"He sliced that cable off his ankle before it went taut. You don't just do that." Dick nodded

"That has to be practiced. Learned." Tim agreed.

"And then there's the knife." Bruce mumbled.

"What about it?" They asked in unison

"You know many knives that can cut my lines?"

"Not many." Dick answered as Alfred handed him crutches.

"No. Not many."

"Well, look, we've obviously got  
ourselves a player, we-- ow!" Dick grunted as his leg gave an alarming crack.

"Alfred, take him home."

"B, i can still help."

"You already have. Thank you. Go rest up."

"Okay. But you know where to find me if you need me." Dick frowned.

"He did just thank me, right?" he asked Jacey, who shrugged

"I think he did." Tim mused

"Weird."


	18. Revelation

"I assume you want me home too?" Jacey asked Bruce as she and Tim walked back down the stairs to the cave.

"You can stay if you want. I missed having you around." Bruce admitted. Jacey raised her eyebrows.

"Well okay then." She shrugged and perched on the console. Bruce was editing the audio to hear the end of the Red Hood's sentence. He removed the noise of the train.

"You haven't lost your touch, Bruce!"   
The three of them gasped and shot to their feet.

"H-how could he-?" Jacey stuttered

"I don't know." Bruce replied.

*******

**_July 3rd, 2019, 12:02 PM_ **

"Jacey, you should go home."

"What? Why? I thought I was allowed to stay!"

"You're tired, and I don't need much more help for now. I have Tim. I'll call you if I need your help, I promise." He said and handed his daughter her bag, already packed. She looked crestfallen as she ducked her head in understanding and headed for the door.

"Okay, good luck B. Tell Alfie I say bye." She said with a wave and headed to her motorcycle.

*******

**_July 4th, 2019, 4:57 PM_ **

**_~Jacey~_ **

"It's Jason. The Red Hood has to be Jason." Jacey fretted, pulling at her hair. Dick and Sam sat down, taking her hand on either side.

"How can you possibly know that?" Sam asked. Jacey pulled her hands away, rubbing her face.

"Bruce let me stay after Dick went home because he didn't know who our new guy was and he needed my help. Next thing I know he's running some blood tests from a sword we got from some of the Black Mask's bounty hunters and he sent me home because 'He has Tim'. Who the hell else could it be?" She slammed her forehead on the table.

"Chill, Little Wing. If it really is Jay, then it's not the one we used to know, at least." Dick combed his fingers through her hair. Sam sighed and got up. He went to the fridge and took out three beers.

"Lighten up, Batlings. I think you two need a drink. Happy 4th of July." He stated and beckoned them over to the living room. Jacey reluctantly glanced at her bottle.

"Oh what you have no problem sucking on those damn cancer sticks but you won't drink a beer? You're legal in Canada next month. Drink up Kiddo." The Twenty-two year old prompted.

Dick brought blankets and pillows and laid them out on the floor. The three vigilantes got comfortable, and drank.

*****

"Dude no fuckin' way."

"Uh, yeah fuckin' way. Do you have any idea how much thought I put into this?"

"That just makes you pervy as shit, Jace."

"Shut up."

"No. Kryptonian."

"Speedster."

"Kryptonian."

"Speedster."

"Kryptonian!"

"Speedster! Dick! Help us out here." Jacey grumped as her brother exited the bathroom.

"What's the debate?"

"Do you think Clark or Barry would make a better boyfriend?"

"Well... Jace and I kinda consider them uncles or something so I dunno." Dick shrugged and sat down on the floor, stealing the mickey of Jack Daniels his sister was nursing. Sam gave him a flat look.

"Okay, then Wally or Kon?"

Dick sprouted a sly grin. "Wally." he answered immediately.

"Ha!" Jacey snapped and blew a raspberry at Sam

"That was pretty certain, care to elaborate?" Sam pressed as Jacey snatched the bottle back.

"It's pretty straightforward. He can vibrate _every_  cell in his body." He replied simply.

Sam grabbed the bottle and took a swig. "Yeah but I bet you never had to worry about Kon getting tired, right?" He raised a dark eyebrow. Dick pursed his lips.

"Okay fair point."

"Exactly." Sam grinned. Jacey narrowed her eyes at him.

"Y'know what's  _really_ the best though?"

Sam and Jacey sat alert. "What?" They asked in unison.

Dick grinned. "Both at once."

The pair gasped. "No fucking way!" Jacey exclaimed.

"You dog." Sam smirked.

"I made my way around that team at  _least_ twice." He shrugged.

"Whore." Jacey mumbled and drunkenly reached for a new bottle of booze nearby. This time a mickey of Jim Beam. She chugged back a large mouthful before Dick took the bottle.

"Woah there Little Wing, take it easy." Jacey grabbed at it.

"C'mon, Dicky. Gimme the stuff."

"No."

"I just found out that my twin brother's a serial killer , I think I deserve to get completely smashed." She whined. Dick sighed and passed over the bottle. Jacey thanked him and tilted the bottle back. She passed it back and reached for her cigarettes. Sam snapped his fingers and held out his hand. Jacey handed him one, lighting her own before handing him the lighter. Dick groaned and scooched away from Sam's side, where he was previously leaning on him.

Jacey and Sam both smoked two while Dick guarded the bourbon and finished it off. The acrobat liked to claim that he could hold his alcohol but that was only true until he stopped drinking beer and moved on to the hard stuff.

He was crawling back into Sam's lap in minutes and that's when Jacey knew it was time to go, even in her drunken stupor. She scrambled up and padded to her room, leaving them to their business.

*******

**_July 5th, 2019, 1:46 PM_ **

"Oh man." Jacey groaned, stumbling out of her bedroom to see her brother and friend sprawled across each other on the floor with their clothes half off. They lifted their heads tiredly.

"Welcome to your first hangover Little Wing." Dick slurred and squinted from the sunlight coming in through the windows. Jacey understood why and shut the blinds.

"Is drinking even worth it?" She whined.

"Not really. Even the sex isn't that good." Sam mumbled and pulled his shirt back down his torso.

Jacey sprawled out on the couch and turned up her nose, rubbing her temples. "Ew. Do we have any ibuprofen?" She asked. "Or a gun?"

"No guns. Advil in the cupboard though." Dick muttered into the carpet. Jacey slid off the couch and went to the kitchen. she downed two pills and chucked the bottle over the counter at Sam, who's hand shot up to catch it a millisecond too late and it hit Dick in the back of the head. The eldest vigilante groaned in pain. His sister apologized.

"I'm not gonna be able to patrol tonight guys."

"Yes you are. A headache from drinking's your fault. You don't get out of your job because of it."

"No I have a final to qualify for my forensics degree."

"Well alright, but we're planning a group arrest tonight. Could you at least go out for a little bit?"

"Yeah sure. I'm dipping at nine though." She said and went back to the kitchen to start the coffee maker. The two older men shrugged.

"Okay."

*******

**_July 6th, 2019, 8:38 PM_ **

"Dick! Dick! I got a 97 on my exam! I called BCPD and they said they had a job opening! They asked me to go in tomorrow for an interview!"

Dick looked up from his computer. "Cool, I can take you in when I go for my shift. I'll email the captain and see if there are any strings I can pull."

"You're the best, Dickface. You coming?" Jacey was giddy as she pulled on her uniform and loaded her utility belt.

"Of course, Little Wing." He grinned.

**\-----------------**


	19. Unmasked

**_July 7th, 2019, 12:30 PM_ **

**_~Jacey~_ **

Jacey was buzzing with nerves as she adjusted her blazer again. She took a deep breath and stepped out of her room. Dick and Sam were sprawled across the couch.

"Aww, you dressed up for the occasion!" Dick grinned and stood, adjusting his uniform.

"Shut up, Asswad."

"You ready to go?"

Jacey nodded and grabbed her wallet and phone.

******

Dick and Jacey stepped off their bikes and headed inside the precinct. Dick was heavily greeted, not at all to Jacey's surprise.

"Hi, I'm Jacelyn Todd. I'm here for my Job interview?" The secretary looked up and smiled.

"Of course! Detective Grayson, if you wouldn't mind showing her to the interview room?" Dick nodded and led Jacey down the hall.

"Will they let you in with me?"

"I'm interviewing you. The Captain isn't here today so he asked me to fill in. Of course i'm well aware of your talents , so just chill here while I write down all the shit you can do."

"Sounds good to me." Jacey said as she propped her feet up on the table.

"As far as I know, you're starting today. We have a weird case that needs a good CSI. Myself, You and Detective Sharpe are assigned to it."

******

**_3:14 PM_ **

"Detective Colbie Sharpe. You can call me Colbie." The detective smiled and shook Jacey's hand. The teen almost just stood there in awe of the incredibly beautiful woman in front of her.

"H-hi I'm-uh-i'm Detective Jacey Todd. I'm the new CSI-but you already knew that..." She babbled nervously as Dick snickered behind her.

She turned and glared at him as Colbie walked away to look at some papers.

"She's way out of your league." Dick teased as she discreetly punched him in the arm.

"Sam's way out of yours." She snapped as she turned and followed Colbie to the evidence room.

"So, what do we have so far?" She asked the detective.

"Practically nothing. In the last week three men and one woman have been shot directly in the forehead. Only similarities are that they were serious drug traffickers."

Jacey nodded and inspected the case notes. "Gotham's having the same issue. Vigilante called the Red Hood. It's all over the news. He's controlling the entire drug trade and killing any who defy him."

"How do you know all of that?"

"I just got back from Gotham the other day." Was Jacey's only response before Dick walked back in.

"I think it's the Red Hood. I need to see the bodies." She told him. Dick nodded and showed her out of the room. As they got out to their bikes Dick turned to her.

"What makes you think it's him?"

"All were drug dealers. All were sniped. In the forehead, specifically where the skull is the most easily penetrated, leading to a quick, easy death." She explained as she pulled on her helmet.

The siblings sped off to the hospital, and right into the morgue, flashing their badges to the secretary as they speed walked by.

"I need a name." She mumbled, checking labels.

"Tony Johnson." Dick replied, checking the other wall. Jacey was already calling Tim on her phone as Dick announced that he found the body.

She opened the drawer and pulled on the latex gloves Dick handed her, balancing her phone between her face and her shoulder as Tim answered the phone.

"Hey Jacey what's up?" He asked.

"I need you to boot up the batcomputer. We think the Red Hood, or at least an accomplice has been playing in Bludhaven."

"Sure thing sis. What do you need?" He asked. He could already hear him typing.

"I'm sending in scans of a bullet from a very high-end sniper rifle. I think it may be his." She said and pulled it out of the victim's forehead very carefully. She took off a glove to dig her scanner out of her bag. She scanned the bullet and sent it to Tim.

"There's no rush, but get me back the info as soon as you can. I'm sure B's been shot by him at least once. Ask around to see if you can find a match."

"You got it BJ, I'll call you when I do."

"Thanks baby bird." Dick said over Jacey's shoulder as Tim hung up.

******

**_9:28 PM_ **

Jacey's phone rang as she got ready to go out for patrol. She answered and put it on speaker as she kept getting ready.

"Tim. Go." She spoke, zipping on her cape.

"It's definitely his bullet. I had to go find his last strike point to find a bullet, but I found one. You were right Jace, He hasn't been sighted in Gotham in at least a few days."

"Excellent. Thanks Timmy. I'll go find him. You're not working too hard, are you?"

"Nah, I'm doing alright. Bats went out alone tonight."

"Then go to bed, get sleep while you can. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight." He said before hanging up. Jacey had a feeling he was lying as she prepared to jump off the balcony. Ever since Captain Boomerang killed his parents, the kid hardly slept. His night terrors often had him screaming so loud they were audible from his bedroom to hers in the manor.

Bluejay fired off a line and swung towards downtown. She made good time, speeding through the city's grid system methodically. She was done over half of the city before she heard gunshots. She stopped mid glide to flip and turn in the air before grappling in the direction of the noises.

It wasn't long until she found the crime scene. A body. A pool of blood. dead center in the middle of an alley. She didn't have time to stop and investigate. She shot across the rooftops in the only direction the Red Hood could have run. This wasn't about the case anymore. This was personal, and Bluejay intended to stop him. Tonight.

She caught sight of a person running across the rooftops yards away. The only distinguishable feature was the bright red helmet. She laid on the speed and Commed Nightwing.

"Bluejay? What's up?"

"The Red Hood just caught a body. Right off Halyard street. In an alley about five minutes from Melville park. Take it to the morgue or the station. I'm in pursuit of the Hood. I'll keep you posted." She spoke, diving over a particularly large roof gap before rolling onto her feet and running again. She was gaining on him. And he knew it.

The hood picked up speed. And so did Bluejay. Her incident with the Lazarus pit boosted her stamina to where she could outrun Bruce up to just short of 30 minutes after he would get tired. She leaped across the final rooftop, putting her on the same as him. He stopped and turned as she skidded to a halt mere feet away. He pulled out a pistol with incredible speed and shot at her. Bluejay jerked to the left and drew her sword.

"Your reign ends here, Hood." She said, Regaining her defensive stance.

"Does it really?" Came the heavily modified voice behind the helmet. Before she had the chance to react, his trap went off and smoke spewed from previously unseen canisters. Bluejay was caught off guard and started to cough heavily. Dropping to the ground against her own will, The Red Hood made an escape in a helicopter as Bluejay's consciousness slipped from her. She had just enough time to hit the alarm beacon to alert Nightwing or Lynx of her location.

******

**_11:25 PM_ **

"Blue! Wake up!" Lynx was shaking her. She sat up fast, coughing out the last of the gas the Hood had hit her with. "Are you okay?"

"He got away..." She muttered, crestfallen. "I could have stopped him... But I'm so stupid."

"That's not important right now. We're going to meet up with Nightwing. He needs your forensic expertise." Lynx helped her up. She almost fell over. He slung one of her arms over his shoulder and held her hip tight as he picked up her grapple and swung her down the street to alley where Nightwing sat waiting for them.

*****

****"Are you alright?" Nightwing asked, panicked as he hurriedly checked her over. Bluejay pushed him away, he was making her anxious.

"I'm fine. Where's the victim?" She asked, making her way through the alley. As she crouched to inspect the body. A squad car rolled up. It didn't have its sirens on, which means that whichever officer was in the car probably wasn't supposed to be there. To none of Bluejay's surprise; It was Detective Sharpe.

The three vigilantes watched as she stepped out of the car.

"Good Evening Detectives." She said, approaching the body and the three of them.

"Evening, Miss Sharpe." Nightwing greeted standing to shake her hand.

"Always so formal, Grayson." She chuckled. Bluejay was beyond confused at this point.

"Uh, how does she-?" She started but was interrupted.

"You wanna know why I told you she's BCPD's best detective?" Nightwing asked and gestured to Colbie to explain.

"When Grayson moved into town, everybody knew about it, naturally. He's famous. He joined the force, as an excellent detective. Then we got a new vigilante and suddenly Batman didn't have a Robin over in Gotham. Dick always heavily declined the night shift, and, well it didn't take long for me to figure it out. Same goes for you, Detective Todd." Colbie explained, with a half smug smile on her face.

"Well shit, I'm glad everybody else isn't as good as you. Anyways, This is the Hood's fourth victim. The bullet matches the last one. I almost caught him, but he gassed me and knocked me out. I'm guessing he went back to Gotham," She explained. "He must be done here. I wouldn't worry about him much longer." She said and lifted the body of the victim, who was sadly young to be any sort of dangerous drug lord.

"I'll take him to the Morgue. I have to pass the hospital on my way to the station anyways before I clock out for the night. I'll see you two at work tomorrow." She said and took the body off of Bluejay, setting it down in the back of her squad car. The Vigilantes bid her goodnight as she drove away.

"She just got like, 80 times hotter." Bluejay said, dumbfounded.

"She's still out of your league," Nightwing pointed out again. "Go home and get some sleep. We'll take the rest of the city tonight." He said as Lynx handed her her grapple.


	20. Star City

**_July 17th, 2019, 7:07 PM_ **

**_~Sam~_ **

 

"I just realized something." Sam mused from his upside down position on the chinup bar. Dick and Jacey looked up from their pre-spar stretching.

"What?"

"Our baby bird has  _barely_ left the nest, I think she needs a taste of Bludhaven's nightlife." He pointed out, dropping from the bar and twisting to land on his feet. Dick immediately shook his head.

"No."

"Aw, but why?" Jacey asked.

"Because you're underage and Bruce would skin me for it." Jacey gave him the flattest look she could muster. 

"Your dumb rich prep school buddies brought you to a strip club for your birthday at 15. Plus, I'm almost 19. I'm legally allowed in a club." She stated. Dick sighed and punched a laughing Sam in the arm.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Sam and Jacey cheered.

"Shut up and get ready."

Jacey skipped off to her room. She dug through her closet for a solid twenty minutes before deciding on one of her favorite looks; A navy blue crop tee that showed off her abs and tight low rise black skinny jeans with a leather jacket and her favorite pair of twenty hole doc martens. She went to the bathroom to finish up when Dick walked out in a nearly identical more masculine version of the outfit.

After a minute of staring each other down, Jacey spoke.

"I'm not changing."

"Neither am I."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Sam walked out and gave them a weird look. "You two are so petty." He muttered.

Sam never disappointed, dressing in all black all the time. Black shirt, leather jacket, skinny jeans, vans.

"Shut up Sam!" They spoke in unison, still glaring at each other. The cat vigilante sighed heavily and slumped on the couch, pulling out his phone. Dick raised his fist. Jacey mirrored. Two games of rock paper scissors later and Dick was stomping angrily back into his room and returning in a white shirt instead. He grabbed his wallet and badge. 

"Let's go." He said, and the other two followed him out the door picking up their own items.

*******

The three of them roared up the street to the club on their motorcycles and parked.

"I didn't know Bludhaven had a Verdant." Jacey mused as they skipped the line and went over to the bouncer.

"Hi there! I'm detective Dick Grayson of the BCPD, undercover. This is my partner Sam Kyle and Jacelyn Todd, CSI." Jacey and Dick showed their badges

"Aren't you a little young to be a CSI, miss?" The bouncer asked. 

"I take pride in that, Ma'am." Jacey smiled.

"We need in to chat with your manager, if you don't mind." Sam flashed a charming grin. The bouncer nodded and stepped aside. They thanked her and entered the green glow of the club.

"Using our ranks... Smart." Jacey hummed, slipping her badge back in her pocket.

"Hot." Sam added.

"Yeah whatever. I hate doing it. Now let's go find the boss before we're kicked out." They headed up the stairs and approached a familiar face behind the bar.

"Thea!" Jacey grinned. Thea looked up and smiled.

"Hi guys! What brings you here?"

"We brought Jacey to a club as an early birthday present." Sam explained as the three of them took a seat at the bar.

"Also, my brother may be back from the dead and taking over Gotham's drug empire." Jacey added.

"Well then. Let me get you some drinks." Thea turned around and handed out three glasses of their choice.

"Well, if you three wanna avoid the drama in Gotham for a night, Speedy is needed back in Star City tomorrow night, and she could use a plus three if the situation is anything like what Dinah told me on the phone." Thea pointed out and refilled their glasses. Dick frowned.

"Nightwing and Lynx have a little human trafficking issue to take care of-" 

"But Bluejay's free!" Jacey piped up with a grin. Thea smiled. 

"Alright. Meet me at the train station tomorrow around 5 and we'll go. Pack for overnight.

"Okay!" Jacey nodded and got up after Dick and Sam, and they made their way downstairs and out of the club.

*******

**_July 18th, 2019, 4:48 PM_ **

Jacey hoisted her backpack and duffel bag over her shoulder, and hopped off the back of Dick's motorcycle. 

"Thanks for the ride." She spoke and hugged him. 

"No problem. Be careful, please." He nodded before starting his bike again and shooting off down the street. Jacey approached Thea, who smiled and lifted her bags.

"Ready to roll with the big kids?" 

"Always." The teen responded.

*****

"Hey! Jacey! What are you doing here?" Lydia, Oliver and Dinah's daughter piped up as they walked into the base.

"I brought Jacey for some backup. You said we had some serious problems on the phone." Thea informed her. There was the distinct sounds of heavy footsteps on the stairs. Oliver and Roy walked into the room.

"Hey! If it isn't the junior bat!" Roy smiled and hugged her. Oliver went to stand by Lydia.

"So," Thea began unpacking her suit from her duffel bag. Jacey did the same. "What are we up against?"

"Gang war." Oliver explained. 

"Way to down-tone it." Dinah muttered. "Big gang war. 30 deaths in the past week."

Jacey was shocked. "I thought Bludhaven was bad..."

"Not even close. The glades are slowly getting better, but not pristine any time soon." Roy pointed out. Jacey raised her eyebrows and everyone went off to change.

*****

Bluejay swung above the crowd of fighting gang members, grabbing occasional ones from the tussle and throwing them away from the person they were attempting to stab.

It wasn't long until she dropped into the middle of the crowd with the Black Canary and they both let off the canary cry. Over half the crowd passed out. the ones who were left over felt the wrath of arrows, guns, nightsticks and an electric bo-staff.

A half hour of non-stop fighting later and the crowd was taken care of... And everyone still awake was staring at Bluejay. The Green Arrow was approaching her at a menacing speed.

"How can you do that?" 

"I-Um-I was knocked into a lazarus pit when I was fatally injured and now I can mimic any noise i've ever heard." Bluejay answered, thrown off by his serious tone.

"Batman didn't tell me that."

"Since when does he tell anyone anything, really?" Bluejay tried to joke right when her scanner went off. It was a satellite message from her father, speak of the devil.

_I need your help in Gotham. There's something you need to know about the Red Hood._

"What's the fastest way I can get to Gotham?" She asked and looked up. 

"We need to get to the PalmerTech building." The Green Arrow and Bluejay took off towards his motorcycle.


	21. Recrudescence

**_July 19th, 2019, 12:37 AM_ **

**_~Jacey~_ **

Bluejay thanked the Green Arrow and threw herself out of the PalmerTech helicopter and towards the abandoned apartment building that she had tracked Batman to.

Bluejay launched in through the broken window, knocking the Red Hood to the ground just as he threw a smoke bomb and tried to escape.

She grabbed him by the collar and threw him out the window with the calculated body momentum trick Sam had shown her, and the vigilante soared out the window with ease. She grappled off to catch him, leaving Batman to deal with the Joker.

"Who the hell are you?" He shouted and groaned in pain as she caught him by the wrist and threw him to a lower rooftop.

"Someone you can't trick," She answered in their mother's voice. "Or defeat." She added in Batman's.

"Wh-what? How are you doing that?" He asked, looking rather shaken.

"A little gift from a lazarus pit." She walked towards him. He drew his knife and she drew hers.

The Red Hood and Bluejay launched at each other, flipping in frustrating synchronization, stabbing and parrying. It wasn't long until the Red Hood caught Bluejay's leg with his blade. She cried out as he grabbed her by the cape and threw her against a large fan vent, holding his spare gun up to her.

Bluejay kept a steady glare and stepped forward daringly, pressing her neck to the barrel. She pulled her hood down and allowed him to see her features, unmistakably familiar to him even with a mask.

"Do it Jason. Feel what I felt."  
She spoke. Her voice was eerily calm, threatening. Terrifying.

The Red Hood stumbled back, dropping the gun and causing it to fire off a shot into the brick wall nearby.

"J-Jace-I-" he whimpered

"You don't get to call me that!" She snapped, lunging for him with a roundhouse to the chest that effectively threw him against the wall. She set her blade to his throat.

"I'm-I-If only I'd known-"

"Known  _what?!"_ Bluejay snarled. "That I was still around? That I managed to survive your loss? That I wouldn't approve of you siding with Talia? Killing people? Becoming a drug lord?!"

"I just- I was so focused on getting revenge-"

"ON WHO?! B did nothing but good for us! What could possibly make you vengeful about the proper father we never even had before?!"

"That laughing scum is still on this planet. The Joker took me away from Bruce, from you, from Alf and Dick."

"You know he doesn't kill, you fucking idiot. Your reasoning for all of this is bullshit."

"If J had taken him or you or Dick I would have made sure the first thing I did was kill him."

"I  _did_ kill after you died. Thats why I'm not Robin any more. Batman fired me immediately."

"You did?"

"Yes. I killed the cronies that separated me from saving you. Two bullets. Right between the eyes. You tell me if you think that solved anything."

"I know it didn't. Killing doesn't help."

"Then why do you do it?"

"I do what Bruce won't. I'm a better Batman than he'll ever be. I kill the threats to the city so they don't keep coming back."

Bluejay pressed her blade harder into his neck. "No, You're a better Joker."  
She backed off, glaring.

"Run. Or you rot in Blackgate."

"Jacey I'm-"

"Don't say you're sorry, I know you aren't. Make your choice Jason."

Bluejay pulled her hood back up as she watched her twin brother's pained expression. He sighed and dropped to his knees, his head down submissively. Bluejay's eyebrows furrowed.

"Take me in. I won't- I can't leave you again."  
The Red Hood mumbled brokenly.

"Very well." Bluejay mimicked her own voice, steely and emotionless to hide the quake that was definitely there. She cuffed him and commed Batman.

"Bluejay, are you alright? Where's the Hood?"

"I'm alright, Dad. I'm on the opposite side of the street. Motel roof." She shut off her mic and waited, holding her brother's cuffs and wishing she was at home with Dick and Sam, doing literally anything else.

The Batwing thundered above as it landed yards away from the twins. Batman stepped out, appearing confused. He looked to Bluejay.

"He surrenders. He's ready for Blackgate." She was unable to mask her voice any longer. A weak sob nearly escaped her throat.

Batman sighed. "He's not going to Prison."

Bluejay looked to her brother. He sat unmoving, breathing raggedly; either from the lung injury Bluejay definitely gave him or held back crying.

"Where then?" She asked.

"Home."

*******

**_~1:07 AM~_ **

Jacey watched, expressionless and blank as Bruce led her brother into the batcave's cell. Her father uncuffed the teen and let him collapse in the bed that sat in the corner. Jacey began to take off her belt and gauntlets as Bruce locked the cell door. He cast her a cautious glance as he walked past her to the stairs. Jacey's stare remained vacant and steely. She sat silently, never taking her eyes off the dark shape in the cell bed. An hour passed until the second robin heard a noise from the cave entrance. She turned to see Alfred  standing there, with sad eyes.

"You four have grown so much," he said and came to stand behind her. The young vigilante only nodded.

"I remember the day each of you came home. Master Dick was so broken, yet such a happy young boy all the time. You and your brother were so carefree and enthusiastic despite your losses. Master Timothy was rather special, and found the cave himself. Now you carry the horrors of Gotham and otherwise on your shoulders."

"It's what happens when you follow this life, Alfie." Jacey sighed, still watching her sleeping twin. Her butler spoke again.

"Can I get you anything before I'm off to bed my dear?"

"No, thank you. Don't worry about me, Pennyworth." She turned to look up at him. "Get some rest, I know you and B have been working late this week."

Alfred smiled. "Very well. Good night."

"Night."

As Alfred made his exit, Jacey turned back to her brother, and jumped a little when she saw him sitting up, watching Alfred go. They said nothing for a while, until Jason spoke.

"He hasn't changed a bit."

Jacey didn't know how to respond, so she didn't.  He sounded so different, but she was also so confused as to why he was acting so casual, when he had literally just sat there in handcuffs and watched her patch up a gaping stab wound that  _he_ had given her. She gave him a look.

"But you have. He's right. You're so mature; and so sad." He continued.

"And why do you think that is,  _Red Hood?_ " She spoke harshly. "Because my brother is a  _killer_." She said before he had a chance to respond.

"Apparently so are you." He snapped.

"Oh really?! I killed three men. For you. What's  _your_  body count at now Jason?" She shot back.

Silence. Her twin said nothing as they stared each other down.

"That's what I thought. If you don't think that I didn't try to kill the Joker when I was still Robin then you may be dumber than I thought. As soon as Bruce fired me, however, I left and went to Bludhaven before I did kill him because apparently i'm just not quite as insane as you are." She growled. "Watch your attitude if you want those ribs fixed tomorrow." Jacey said coldly before turning and storming out of the cave.

She removed her cape as she entered her room, changing quickly into her muscle shirt and sweatpants. The 19-year-old rifled through her drawers for her hidden emergency pack of cigarettes. She headed out to her balcony and lit one as fast as she could. The soothing familiarity of the nicotine filled her chest as she stared out to the distant Gotham skyline.

Her phone rang in her pocket while she was halfway through her second smoke. She picked up.

"Hey."

"Hey. It's Roy. Did you get home okay?"

Jacey smiled. "Depends on how you classify 'okay'. But i'm alive. And so is Jason."

"So it was him? How are you doing?"

"Yeah. I'll be alright. I'm... adjusting. It might take a beat-up session to forgive him." She joked.

"Alright, well i'm here if you need anything." Roy chuckled through the line.

"Of course. Night Roy."

"Night. Kick his ass for me."

Roy hung up and Jacey headed off to bed.


	22. Bonding

**_July 19th, 2019, 12:37 PM_ **

**_~Jason~_ **

Jason groaned as he sat up. The pain that shot through his ribs was unbearable. He lied back down as Alfred walked to the cell door and opened it. He began to scan him to start fixing his ribs. Jacey walked down, completely ignoring both of them and started to climb the grapple frame quickly, gracefully, skillfully- and without a harness.

"Worry not Master Jason, she does it all the time."

"I remember." he wheezed and watched his sister quietly slinking her way along the steel frames above.

**_~Jacey~_ **

Jacey sat up high and pulled out her phone to call Dick.

"Hello?"

"Hey D, we got him."

"Got who?"

"Jason."

"Oh, I'll be there as soon as I'm off work."

"Okay good. I need a voice of reason. Oh, and um, I love the guy but please don't bring Sam."

"Of course not. Family matters."

They hung up and Jacey looked down at what used to be her brother. She sighed and laid back on the more solid gapless platform of the frame's very top and shut her eyes.

*******

**_September 15th, 2014, 6:32 PM_ **

_"Jace? Jace! Where did you go?" Jason's voice rang through the batcave. Jacey backed up into the shadows of the cave up on the frame._

_"Jacey, please come_ _down_ _. Tell me what happened."_

_Jacey couldn't. It was too embarrassing. She hated everything about school and hoped she could never go back._

_"You know I won't judge you."_

_A new voice spoke from a place she couldn't see. It was Dick. He had seen the ordeal when he came to pick her up._

_"Please don't tell him." Jacey whispered to herself as she hid in her hoodie._

_"Jaybird, she doesn't need any more pressure right now. She'll tell you when she's ready. Go upstairs."_

_Jacey peered over the edge as her twin brother moped out of the cave. Dick still stood there, looking right up at her._

_"Do you wanna talk about it?" He called up._

_"Not to Jay."_

_Dick laughed and began climbing the frame with incredible grace and speed, just like every time. Jacey wished to be as good as him one day._

_"I know it's probably so confusing to you right now. But just know everyone here will accept you for who you are, Little Wing."  Dick said as he pulled her close for a hug._

_"I just-She was so nice- and then- she wasn't... Dick the whole school was there watching."_

_"It wasn't the whole school Jace."_

_"Felt like it."_

_"Well, any woman or girl that leads you on and tries to embarrass you for your sexual preference is not worth your time. You don't think a few of my friends didn't try and 'set me straight' quite literally?"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_Jacey leaned her head on Dick's shoulder and sighed._

_"I can't tell Jay. I'm worried."_

_"You'll be fine. Come on, I'll be your moral support."_

*******

**_July 19th, 2019, 5:48 PM_ **

"Jace!"

Jacey jolted awake, almost knocking Dick off the vast bars to the cave below.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep up here." She panted. He gave a weak smile as he released his very tense grip on the nearby railing.

"So, you must be really mad at him, huh?"

"How can you tell?" She asked sarcastically.

"You've never called him Jason."

She nodded. "I can't forgive him just yet."

"Fair enough. Come on, it's dinner time."

*******

**_July 21st, 2019, 3:18 AM_ **

**_~Dick~_ **

Dick waited as the rest of the vigilantes exited the cave before turning to enter the cell of his younger brother.

Jason just sat there. He was still, silent and broken; no doubt.

"Hey." Dick shut the door behind him.

Jason looked up at him with tired, sunken eyes.

"Hey." The first word he had spoke to him in three years.

"Y'know your sister is incredibly upset with you right?"

"Doesn't take a detective, Grayson."

"Good. I'm not here to ask why you did it. I know why. I get why. I'm here to ask why you haven't put it behind you and apologized to her yet."

"Because, bird brain; I don't regret what I've done. I can't apologize if I don't have a reason. It's up to her if she wants to forgive me. I certainly don't expect her to. I don't expect you to either, or Bruce."

"Uncharacteristically wise of you. Well if that's how you feel, you'll never see her good side again. Goodnight Jaybird." Dick replied before leaving, locking the door and heading up to his room.

On his way up, he passed Jacey's room. She was sat on the balcony railing, smoking.

"I thought I told you to kick that habit." He sighed and sat next to her.

"It's been three years, Dick. I'll quit when I get my brother back." She mumbled.

"I think you're becoming more like him each day."

Jacey only hummed. "At least I don't hunt people for fun."

"Technically he doesn't do it for fun," A new voice came from the left as Tim leaped from his balcony to Jacey's. "It makes sense, what he's doing. By no means is it okay, but he was practically re-raised with new beliefs when Talia resurrected him, so killing for justice makes total sense in his situation."

"I suppose you're right, Timmy, but he also needs to realise that if he ever wants me to forgive him or talk to him like a person again, he needs to stop being so arrogant and remorseless."

"Do we have any ideas to get him to understand?" Tim asked. Dick shook his head.

"Jason is notoriously more stubborn than even Jacey is; If he'll ever apologize, it'll be on his own, and in like three years."

"He doesn't care if he rots in that cell for the rest of his life. He knows it means he gets three square meals of whatever he wants a day, and that none of us would dare hurt him. Unless of course he gets real bored and decides he either wants to pick a fight with me-which he won't because I broke his ribs-or get back out there and fight crime." Jacey sighed and burned through the rest of her cigarette before dropping the butt into the bushes below.

"If you keep doing that Alfred will kill you." Dick pointed out.

"Don't worry, I go out and pick them up in the morning. I just can't afford to leave them on the table out here." She yawned.

"I'm going to bed, thanks for the advice guys." She gave the boys on either side of her a hug before watching them leap to their own balconies in opposite directions. Jacey then went inside and out into the hall, just before getting ready for bed. She approached Jason's door, riddled with edgy 'keep out' posters and smiled wistfully.

She entered the room quietly, and flicked on the light. The room was exactly how she had left it three years ago. She hadn't gone in since. Jacey made her way over to his dresser where a photo of Jason, Dick and herself stood.

It was the Robins' final night of training, and Dick had insisted upon them taking a photo in their uniforms right before patrol. Jacey quietly laughed at the shiny green hotpants that they used to have to wear, and not to mention the rediculous blue and yellow super V necked Nightwing suit.

She sighed and looked around, feeling the urge to cry. From being upset or frustrated she wasn't sure, but she wanted to go downstairs and pick some kind of fight with her brother again. Her only problem was that she truly didn't have it in her. She sighed, took the photo and went back to her own room to get ready for bed.


	23. Rebirth

**_July 28th, 2019, 9:28 PM_ **

**_~Dick~_ **

Jacey, Tim and Dick stood in front of Jason's cell in their uniforms as the vigilante in the cell tried to convince them to let him patrol with them.

"We wouldn't let you out even if we wanted to. You'd kill someone, And we don't do that around here." Jacey told him as she whipped around and went to start the Batmobile.

"What if I don't even bring my guns?" Jason suggested.

"There are more than one ways to kill people without guns, Jay. We know you know them, too." Dick sighed.

"I promise I won't. Please, I'm wasting away here! I've hardly done anything but eat and read all week!" He groaned. Dick sighed.

"Jace?" The eldest of them turned to his sister across the cave.

"Fine. Just keep him away from me." She grumbled, hopping into the car.

"Well, you'll need a suit. Tim, could you bring him to the archive please?" Dick asked. Tim nodded and guided Jason by the shoulder to the other side of the cave. Dick headed over to Jacey.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" He leaned over the open capsule that was the front of the Batmobile. His sister sighed.

"I really don't care. I'll watch him and make sure he doesn't get too violent." She replied and crossed her arms, sitting back in her seat. Tim and Jason walked up a moment later. Jason was wearing one of Dick's earlier Nightwing suits that was only used for a short time

And had donned his leather jacket and a red domino. Tim got in the passenger seat next to Jacey, and Dick and Jason got in the back. Jacey fired up the afterburner and began to tire spin before shooting out of the cave. Dick suddenly remembered why he didn't like letting Jacey drive.

It was only a matter of under ten minutes until Bluejay was crossing the mainland bridge to Miagani Island, and Nightwing was feeling a little ill. Robin punched in coordinates for the readings of fear toxin the satellite picked up in the Cauldron on Bleake as she hit Bristol and shot across the Salvation Bridge to Founders island.

"Isn't Crane at the GCPD lockup under max security?" Bluejay asked as she navigated the dark streets.

"He is. That's why we're investigating. Its a new batch. We probably should have brought gas masks with us." The seventeen year old pointed out as he pulled up his scanner.

"If you wanna swing by my safehouse in Drescher we can pick up some masks. I have another helmet there and extras from when i built one in." the Red Hood suggested.

"Would have been a better offer when you gassed me last week." Bluejay muttered and pulled a hard left, heading towards Drescher.

"I didn't know it was you-nevermind." Hood sighed before directing her to the apartment. Nightwing went in with him at Bluejay's command and they came out with one of the Red Hood's backup helmets and three gas masks.

Bluejay declined Nightwing's offer to drive and headed towards Perdition bridge to Bleake Island. She pulled the Batmobile into a power slide and crashed through the fences to an abandoned lot with a heavy guard of thugs.

When the car stopped, the roof popped open and the four vigilantes went soaring out of it. Bluejay and Robin dove and tackled two thugs at a time while Nightwing and the Red Hood tackled a heavier goon each.

  Bluejay backflipped and kicked a thug into the air. She hit a button on her gauntlet and the riot suppressor turret on the Batmobile shot the thug a solid thirty feet into a wall. Robin tackled another while Nightwing and the Red Hood threw a tank goon together.

"Blue! Catch!" Nightwing called and Bluejay hit the button again. The two shorter of the vigilantes watched in amusement as the large man went soaring over their heads.

The crowd got larger and the four of them were suddenly  _very_ outnumbered.

**_~Bluejay~_ **

"Everybody get out of the way!" Bluejay ordered. Nightwing, Hood and Robin grappled to the roof of the warehouse as Bluejay ran and dove into the Batmobile. She turned on the electric field and charged back through the crowd, spinning donuts until no goon was left standing. She parked the car and got out as her brothers dropped from the roof.

"Oh my god I love using the Batmobile." She said as she tapped the side of her domino to turn on detective mode. Everyone was still alive. Nightwing patted her on the shoulder.

"Good thinking, Little Wing." Now let's see what Scarecrow's planning.

Nightwing lead the group inside. They stayed low and put on their gas masks. There were no lights. The team was thankful for Robin's recent addition of night vision to their dominoes. They headed up the stairs. A faint orange light was spilling from a door. They crept up to the door after Nightwing tapped his mask.

"It's a steel door. Breakable, but not by us." He whispered, gesturing to himself and Robin before looking at the twins. They shared a glance and stood. With a nod to each other they reeled back and gave their hardest kick. The door flew off its hinges and hit the guard in front of it.

The vigilantes charged and whoever was in the lab was in a hell of a lot of trouble. Bluejay stormed in just before her brothers and found the head scientist. She threw him against a wall and held him there by his neck as Nightwing, Robin and the Red Hood took down the other three thugs in the room.

As her brothers came to stand menacingly behind her she squeezed the scientist's neck a little harder than before.

"What are you doing making fear toxin?" She demanded in a slightly modified voice of her own, but one that boomed and echoed. The scientist spit in her face and she reacted immediately. Her free hand came up to smack him.

"Tell me, now. Or being arrested will be the  _least_ of your worries." She growled.

"I'd tell her, man. You don't wanna see her mad." Robin shrugged. Nightwing nodded in agreement.

"I... will... Please... Let.. go..." He gasped. Bluejay dropped her hold on his neck and shoved him by the chest back against the wall.

"Talk." The Red Hood's robotic voice came from his helmet. The scientist caught his breath.

"Scarecrow sent a message to me. He wanted a new batch. One like mustard gas. Completely ignores gas masks."

"Who else knows about this?" Nightwing asked.

"Just me. I've only been working for a week."

  "Good." She said before slamming his head back against the wall.

"Nightwing, Robin. Take him to the Batmobile, and the rest outside. Hood, scan for any toxin." She said and turned on her own detective mode as the other two left the room, dragging the four unconscious bodies with them.

"There's crates full over here-" He froze and tapped the side of his helmet. "There's' a chopper on it's way here right now. We have to blow the place, and fast."

"Run." She said and grabbed his hand. They sprinted down the stairs. Bluejay hit her earpiece.

"Nightwing. Blow the building. Now."

"What about-?"

"Now!" The twins shouted down the line.

They made it out the door as Nightwing emptied the clip of the Batmobile's Vulcan gun into the outer walls. As the building blew the Red Hood tackled his sister to the ground and she shielded them both with her cape.

"Get that chopper too!" Bluejay shouted over the explosion. The Batmobile fired twice more and another explosion rocked the ground again no more than 200 feet away. When the shrapnel stopped flying, the twins got up and ran into the car.

"To the lockup! Robin, call the fire department and get them to deal with that please." Bluejay sighed, exhausted and slumped back in her seat.

"Yes ma'am." He said and commed the fire chief. When he hung up, the Batmobile's speakers went off.

"Penny One to Team Robin, come in Team Robin." Nightwing hit the answer button

"This is team Robin, what's up?"

"Absolutely marvelous job, you four! I've never seen such fluid work! Not even from the Justice League! I recorded it from the Batmobile's external cameras! Your father will be so proud!"

"Aww, thanks Alfie! We'll be home to see it soon." Bluejay grinned as Nightwing shot down the tunnel to the lockup. As the Batmobile skidded to a halt before the stairs, the officers were clearly expecting Batman, and were very shocked at the three teens and young adult that leaped out of the car. The Red hood had wisely shed his helmet and got out to pick up the scientist from the trunk. They entered and went right to Aaron Cash.

"New addition," Nightwing greeted. "Where do you want him?"

"What'd he do?" 

"He's working for that shitbag." Bluejay leaned on the desk and pointed to Scarecrow's cell.

"Then we'll put him in with Crane's goons. You're new, where'd you come from?" He looked to the Hood.

"He's the Red Hood. We have him on our own kind of Probation. He's our muscle." Nightwing said.

"And he's getting a little sore. You wanna show me where the hell he goes?"

Robin laughed and led him off down the hall.

"What do you mean that's the Red Hood? He's the one who's been causing you and Bats all this grief?" The two vigilantes nodded.

"It's a very long story. Its best we spare you the explanation." Nightwing shrugged.

"Alright then. Anything else you have for me tonight?"

"Yeah. We were just in the Cauldron. Abandoned warehouse lot near the bay. Whole bunch of Crane's thugs there, and passed out." Bluejay replied.

"I'll see that they're taken care of. Thanks guys."

"Anytime. Night Cash!"


	24. Soiree

**_July 29th, 2019, 12:34 AM_ **   
**_~Jason~_ **

As the four vigilantes roared back into the cave, Bruce and Alfred were standing by the computer waiting. They hopped out of the car and approached them.

"Evening," Bruce started. "Alfred tells me you took down the buddings of Crane's new operation, and worked quite well in doing so." Bruce spoke, sitting down in the chair. Alfred hit play as all his kids huddled around to watch. Bruce critiqued them on their moves as he watched, but what Jason noticed is that barely any of it was negative.

It was new to him because when he was younger it was pretty much only negative feedback, which made sense because fighting crime is a dangerous job in general; let alone for a child.

When the video was done he congratulated them and dismissed them for the night. They all changed out of their suits and Jason went to head back to his cell after everyone had left but Jacey, who was on her way out.

"Can you come lock this for me?" Jason asked as he leaned on the front bars. Jacey turned and walked over.

"Actually no. I believe I owe you an apology," Jacey sighed. "I've been a real shit lately. I convinced myself that it wasn't me, it was you. Tonight showed that you're not only not being a shit-" Jason chuckled before she continued. "But you're still good. I'm sorry. I don't know if Bruce is okay with it but I'm certainly not going to make you sleep in this damp cave again."

She stepped aside and led Jason out of the cave and up the stairs. He came to a stop at the door to his old room before turning around and going to one of the empty guest rooms down the hall. 

*******

**_August 16th, 2019, 10:28 AM_ **

**_Bludhaven_ **

**_~Dick~_ **

Jacey and Sam were in her and Dick's extra room turned gym sparring on a mat when Dick walked in.

"Are you two ready to go?"

Sam got up and adjusted his clothes. Jacey remained sat on the floor.

"Do I have to go? Birthday parties really aren't my thing." She complained.

"We've known eachother for nine years and we still haven't let you get out of a birthday. Plus, today you and Jay become adults. Get up and get dressed."

Jacey got up and went to get dressed. She hit Jason's contact and put him on speaker before diving into her closet.

"What's up?"

"What are you wearing?"

"I think we're a little above prank calls Jace." Her brother chuckled down the line.

"Not what I meant. If we pull that stupid twin shit and accidentally dress the same no one will shut up about it."

"I forgot about your weird drama queen thing. Okay well probably just grey jeans, a red shirt and my good leather jacket."

"Alright fair enough. See you in an hour."

"Bye."

Jacey sighed and sat back on her knees, digging through her drawers for her good black skirt, her fishnets, and then moved on to grab a plain black tank top and her blue leather moto jacket and a pair of leather boots.

When she walked out to the front door where her waiting brother and friend were, Dick was clearly very happy with her dressing nice for the party.

"Say a word and i'll dislocate your arm." She said as she walked through the door to the elevator down the hall.

The three of them got on their bikes and shot off in the direction of Gotham.

*****

Alfred answered the door and smiled, stepping forward to give Jacey a hug.

"Happy Birthday young mistress!"

"Thanks Alfie. Where's Jay?" She asked.

"One could only guess, my dear." He chuckled.

"I'll find him. 10 minutes. Count 'em." She said and ran off down the hall as Alfred pulled out his pocket watch.

**_~Jacey~_ **

Jacey's first place was the grappling frames in the Batcave, to no avail. Her second place was the roof. Nothing.  _Five minutes_. Last came the study down in an old, dark, barely touched back corner area of the manor that housed Jason's large personal book supply.

As she opened the door, there sat her twin brother. He held his old copy of Hamlet in one hand and a cigarette in the other with the window open. He nearly fell out of his chair.  _Four minutes_.

"It's our nineteenth birthday and you intend on leaving me to suffer the festivities on my own?" She asked, snatching the smoke from his hand and taking a drag of her own.

"Well I was gonna come out when you got here."

"Right. Like I didn't have to come hunt you down." She replied and blew out her smoke.

"So I see you picked up my habit?"

"Mhm. Your fault too."

"How?

"I hid in your room for three days after the incident and found your smokes. Couldn't resist. Come on. Alfred's waiting."  _Two minutes._

Jacey and Jason reached Alfred just as his stopwatch marked ten minutes.

"Impeccable, Miss Todd. Impressive as usual." Alfred smiled and led them into the bustling ballroom; a private event full of old friends, Justice League members and the extended Bat Family. The twins were immediately more comfortable at the sight of only familiar faces. However that comfort faded when they all turned and shouted happy birthday at them.

Jason and Jacey made their way around most of the Justice League, thanking them for coming and receiving congratulations all around the room. They came to a stop at Diana and Clark.

"Hi guys!" Clark chirped, happy as ever. Diana grinned beside him, looking up at Jason.

"You got so tall!" She pointed out. Jason barely hid his blush. Everybody knew about Jay's obsession with Wonder Woman. He swore it wasn't a crush. Bad claim in a family of detectives.

The twins were pulled from the conversation by the rest of the Batkids and Roy calling them over from a huddle in the corner a few minutes later. They said their goodbyes and went over to talk to the group waiting for them.

In a dragged together semicircle of chairs, Roy, Dick, Sam, Tim, Barbara, Kate, Cass, Stephanie, and Helena all sat, talking. Two seats at the back apex of the shape were clearly left for them. They sat down and greeted everyone. Seconds later everyone leaned forward in their seats, practically closing the circle. The twins shared a confused glance and leaned in too

"Who's in for a huge group patrol tonight?" Dick asked and everybody turned to the twins.

"So this is what you guys have been plotting and staring at us about for twenty minutes?" Jason raised an eyebrow. All nine of them nodded excitedly.

"Then let's clean the streets." Jacey grinned. Her statement was followed by a collection of whispered 'fuck yeah's and quiet cheers as they all sat back up and continued their conversation until the food was brought out.


	25. Epilogue: Sequestered

**_August 16th, 2019, 9:30 PM_ **

**_~Jason~_ **

Jason missed this, the buzz of excitement before a big patrol. The joy of looking around the Batcave and seeing ten other people just as excited as him, rushing around and tripping over boots, suits and capes.

He met up with his sister over by the mannequins that held their suits.

"You seem giddy." She pointed out as she pulled her suit off the stand, quickly discarded her party attire and started pulling on her suit.

"I am" He replied and did the same.

"So am I." She turned her back to him. "Zipper."

Jason zipped her up and turned so she could do the same. She zipped on her cape and they pulled on their boots and gauntlets. Jason pulled on his jacket and they went to grab Dominoes.

Dick and Sam were unfortunately already ready to go out and making out right next to the mask rack. Jacey shoved them off and grabbed her blue domino. She handed Jason his red one.

"Tim and Lucius upgraded them for us." Dick said as he leaned on the table.

"What are the specs?" The twins asked in sync.

"The usual, night vision, detective mode and a link to the Batcomputer, But they added Echolocation, Infrared and Ultraviolet and upgraded the audio processors."

"Cool."

*****

"So, Little Red, what's the plan?" Jacey asked as they all huddled around the hologram table displaying a map of Gotham city's three islands. Tim looked up, confused.

"B-but Kate's the oldest. Shouldn't she lead the charge? Or the twins?" He asked. Kate smiled.

"Last night was your curtain call as Robin, kid. You're one of us now."

"You are easily the smartest out of all of us." Barbara shrugged.

"Maybe not the best fighter, that's J2 and Cass." Dick added. Tim was overjoyed.

"O-okay, um well there's eleven of us, so we'll go in two groups of four and one group of three." Everyone nodded in understanding. He pulled up the magnified view of Founder's Island.

"Babs, Cass, Kate, Helena; You're going to Founders. Steph, Dick, Sam and myself will be on Miagani. Finally, Roy and the twins will check Bleake. Talk amongst yourselves who goes to which area." He ordered, pointing around the map as he assigned each area.

"As for transportation, we're allowed to take out the Batmobile and the Batwing. I'd like the Ladies at Founder's to take the jet, Bleake to take the Batmobile and Miagani to take Motorcycles. Jace do you mind if I borrow your bike?" She nodded.

"Steph you can take the Batcycle. Alright people, let's show Gotham who's boss." He said and they all broke. Jacey went to Tim and ruffled his hair.

"Good job Baby Bird," She grinned and handed him the keys to her bike. "But if you scratch my bike I'll kill you."

"Yes ma'am." He said and walked off to situate Steph on the Batcycle. Jacey sprinted to the Batmobile before Jason and Roy so she could drive. When the two of them approached, Jason groaned aloud as he saw her sat happily in the driver's seat.

"Hop in boys." She grinned and fired up the engine. Jason and Roy jumped in as Jacey flicked a switch to shut the capsule and another to open the comm line.

"Who's ready to own these streets?" Her battle cry was met with cheers from the other vigilantes whooping and hollering as it appeared that everyone was lining up at the starting line what was the mouth of the cave exit.

"Last ones to their posts are on cleanup duty!" Barbara shouted as Kate fired up the jet and hovered over the Batmobile. Jason laughed.

"You think you'll win just because you're in the Batwing, BG? You must think Roy's old ass is driving." He taunted, looking up out of the Batmobile's window. He saw her peer down through the glass floor in the Batwing before Jacey hit the afterburner and shot out of the cave. A cacophony of roaring engines followed as the Jet, the Car and four motorcycles followed and sped along the Gotham countryside.

*****

Arsenal and the twins launched out of the Batmobile and grappled to a roof above as Red Robin broadcasted on the comms.

"Status report all units. I'm in Grand Avenue"

"Red Hood and Bluejay stationed in the Cauldron."

"Arsenal in Chinatown."

"Spoiler's got Bristol"

"Nightwing and Lynx in Kingston."

"Penny Two covering Port Adams."

"Batwoman watching Drescher."

"Batgirl in Riker Heights."

"Black Bat stationed at Otisburg."

"Maintain radio updates. Go kick some ass."

The twins took that as good enough for them as they dove off the roof of Panessa studios.

Red Hood and Bluejay sped across rooftops, peering into alleys below for any sign of danger. The streets were more or less empty aside from a few drug deals and muggings. That was until Arsenal gave an alert.

"It looks like Dent's up to shit at the Bank in Chinatown. I'd recommend inspecting the other branches. Twinsies i'm gonna need your backup here."

"You got it Speedy." Jacey said as her and her brother sprinted in the direction of Chinatown.

*****

****"There are break-ins at all branches. Find Dent and shut it down!" Red Robin reported as the trio burst through the front doors, scaring all of the thugs inside.

"We have two options for you," Bluejay started and hopped up onto the garbage truck the criminals had driven through the front door. Her voice was somewhat of a Wonder Woman impersonation. Loud, Powerful and Terrifying.

"You can either hand over the cash or get your skull caved in." Her swords shot to full length.

"Your choice." the Hood snapped as the three of them jumped off the truck and threw themselves at nearby thieves.

Bluejay roundhoused one and threw another in her brother's direction. The Red Hood received it and jumped up between the two sandwiching him and executed a move he likely had not used since his Robin days. With two crippling kicks to the goons' heads they crumpled easily and ran off deeper to keep fighting.

******

**_~Bluejay~_ **

When the fighting cleared, Red Hood, Bluejay and Arsenal advanced stealthily into the bank vault. There stood Two-Face himself, holding a grenade launcher. He shot at them. A bad move considering their next one. 

With only two words of  "Maneuver 7!" The Hood threw his sister at the approaching grenade and she swung her sword hard, flat side out. It launched back to Dent and exploded only a yard away from his feet. He went flying backwards as Bluejay hit the ground in a three point landing before walking over and cuffing him.

"Bluejay to Red Robin. I have Dent and we're taking him to the lockup. Meet us there." She grinned before jerking her head towards the criminal. Arsenal nodded and threw him over his shoulder as they walked back out to the Batmobile.

Bluejay pulled up the video chat to the lockup.

"Bluejay, how can I help you?" Cash answered as the Red Hood and Arsenal loaded Dent in the back.

"We're bringing you a present. Get ready." She grinned before he hung up.

*****

****"Thanks kids. We really appreciate all the work you guys do." Commissioner Gordon shook Bluejay's hand as she gave a respectful nod.

"Just remember to tell Bats how cool we are next time you see him." Nightwing smiled. Gordon and Cash laughed.

"You got it Boy Wonder. Now, get out of here and go home. It's late."

As the team walked out, the Red Hood and Bluejay took up the rear. The taller of the twins slung his arm over his sister's shoulders.

"So i've been thinking."

"Never a good sign."

"Shut up. Anyways. I'm thinking we should get our own base of operations. You can get out of Dick and Sam's hair so they can do whatever they do, and we can split on our own apartment down the street or something." He suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Hey D!" She called.

"What?" He looked back

"I'm moving out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys. It's done. If you've read this far, thank you so much. At this point in my own time i'm pre writing the story so I don't know how well it has done or if it's won any wattys but I had so much fun writing this and I hope you had as much fun reading it.


End file.
